The Lycan and the Vampire
by dino kid
Summary: Crona is a lycan via bitten. Kidd is a vampire by birth. Kidd hates the lycans. Crona doesn't know how to deal with a vampire. Male!CronaXKidd. Rated T for sexual references mentioned mostly by a Lycan
1. Prolouge Crona

**Ok welcome to The Lycan and the Vampire. Crona is a lycan and our dearly beloved Death the Kidd is a vampire. So you guys don't get confused Crona will be a boy in this. So this will be my first yaoi. So I am a little nervous about writing this on whether it will be any good or not. This is in a different universe so it isn't the meister weapon story. **

**The first chapter shall be in Cronas point of view. The next chapter shall be in Kidd's point of view. **

Normal format= Normal talking

_Italics and Flashback= Scenes from the past that the character might or might not remember._

"_Italics and quotation marks"= thoughts_

**Bold= Authors note**

A/N= Authors Note

…**.**

I don't remember how long I have been like this. I know I wasn't always one of them, I wasn't always one of them. Though I can't remember much from my last life before I became one I know I wasn't born one. I remember when it happened. I was told every day not to go out at night. To lock the doors at night and keep a weapon near by me once the moon was up. The warned me never to go outside at night during a full moon. I didn't listen, my curiosity got the better of me. I went out one night and got bitten. I am not sure why it didn't eat me, but at times I wish it had eaten me. Because, because of that bite, I became one of them, I became a lycan.

_Flashback_

"_Remember Crona, it's a full moon tonight, don't go outside or else the lycans will get you." My mother warned. But I grew curious, I heard stories of lycans, I heard what they could do, but I doubted anyone really seen one before and lived to tell us. I heard what a bite from a lycan will do to you, I heard what it's venom has the power to do. One bite can turn you into a lycan, if the lycan doesn't eat you first._

_Flashback end_

I understood I was 15 when it happened. I remembered I was an only child. I don't remember what my favorite color was or if I had one. I don't remember what my personality was like. I do remember my first name, it's Crona…..or was that the name they gave me after I became one of them, I don't know for sure. I remember I liked to explore, that I still like to do to an extent.

I'm different from the others because I can remember more from my past life then the others can. The others are lucky if they have any memories of there past. I don't find myself lucky at all to remember my past. It just makes knowing what I was even more painful. Knowing that it was my own stupidity that caused this is also painful. I try and believe that no one really missed me when I disappeared and became one. But I find that hard to believe. Doesn't every human have at least one person who cares about them? That's why I can't believe that no one missed me.

_Flashback_

_I snuck out the night of the full moon; I was told that there was a great view of the moon in the woods. I wanted to see it badly, I had never seen the fullmoon in truth I hardly ever seen the moon itself let alone when it was full. So I didn't understand how one spot could give a better view of the moon. So after mother and father were asleep I snuck out my window and headed towards the woods. I didn't realize I had forgotten to take my silver arrow for protection._

_Flashback end._

I was around humans occasionally. The bitten ones were taught that it was less safe for them to be around the humans during day. A human might recognize them then. So I didn't have much experience with any other creatures but a lycan. I did have experience in killing a human. I had experience in killing other animals too.

I knew that if you heard a wolfs howl during the full moon then go home or get to safety right away. So I had waited at the entrance to the woods listening for a wolfs howl, the howl of a lycan before I entered the woods. Unfortunately I didn't hear the howl as I ran into the woods. So I didn't realize I had sealed my fate then and there. What I was worried about running into at that time was a vampire. I didn't think about seeing any lycans because I didn't hear the howl and didn't think there were any in the woods, so I was scared of seeing a vampire.

I had never seen a vampire before, I had never seen a lycan before that night either. Maybe if I had actually seen one I would have been smart enough to not go that night and not have this happen to me. I didn't like being what I was now. Though I don't know if I would have liked being human better. Even if I look human every day and, every night but one night every month, and occasionally two nights every month. I still had hardly any knowledge of whether I would like being one or not. All I knew now was how to be what I was, a lycan.

_Flashback_

_I stared at the moon, it was beautiful. As I was watching it I seemed to have forgotten everything, where I was, it was night, and the danger I was in. I didn't hear the rustling of the leaves as something big crept through it. I was freed from my trance when I heard the growling of a monster. I turned around to see the silhouette of the bulking creature, I couldn't see its eyes, but that was probably because the rumors that the eyes are completely black, the pupils, iris', and the whites of the eyes were black. I was frozen in fear at it and broke into a run in the other direction. _

_I knew it was running after me, it could catch me easily, it was just playing around, wearing me out for the kill. I dug into my pockets of my ratty britches trying to find anything silver. My pockets were empty. _

_I ran some more, getting scraped up by the bushes and trees and other plants and soon tripped over a tree root and fell on my face. I heard a thud behind me and quickly flipped over so I was on my back and saw the lycan in front of me taking slow steps to me. I started to try to get away by pushing myself back while I was still sitting on the ground. I tried to get up but the lycan then jumped on my pinning me to the ground. I felt immense pain as it then bit me in my shoulder. I screamed in pain as it sunk its teeth in my shoulder, I was sure that it had reached bone._

_It then go and ran off, the sun was coming up, dawn was coming. I didn't understand why it didn't just attack sooner to save the time and eat me, but that was on the back of my mind as I felt a searing pain in my shoulder. If was different now, it felt like a burn, like my shoulder was on fire. It then started to spread all over my body. I didn't understand this pain. I kept screaming as the sun rose some more and it was obvious the lycans were no longer in there monstrous form at this time._

_As I screamed a young blonde woman came into view and ran to my side. She put her hand on my head and brought my upper part of my body in a sort of sitting position. She put her other hand on my shoulder, over the wound and mumbled something. I couldn't hear it over my screams and cries of pain but I understood it was to try and calm me. the pain started to ebb away and my cries turned into whimpers._

_A young man with black hair and an X shaped scar on his face had joined the woman at her side while I was screaming. The woman was still holding me, supporting me so I didn't fall back as I sat. I gave her the first real glance since she was with me and saw she had yellow eyes. "W-who are you?" I mumbled in a weak voice. I barely processed the bloody mess my shoulder looked like right now. The woman took my old jacket off me and unbuttoned my dirty white shirt and took it off. She then ripped my shirt into long strands of bandage like clothe. She handed them to the boy and pulled out small jug of water, she dumped a bit on one of the strands of clothe and started to wipe the blood off my shoulder, pouring little amounts every now and again on my shoulder to help get the blood off._

_When she finished the boy moved over so he could wrap the clothe around my shoulder. But before he did I noticed that my wound looked smaller already, like it had already gone through a weeks worth of healing._

_When he finished wrapping the wound both had a smirk on there faces. It made me nervous. "I…I should be going now…." I mumbled getting up to stand. The woman cocked her head to the side. "going where?" She asked. "I have to…there are people who…..miss me." I mumbled trying to remember why I had to go. "Who?" The woman asked again. I couldn't remember, I couldn't remember. I could just barely remember the lycan attacking and biting me but nothing before that. The woman smirked again. The male spoke. "I think he has become one Medusa." He laughed. "See Ragnarok, I told you that you could make a lycan by biting one. There aren't many bitten ones. And you thought that you wouldn't be able to resist eating him." The woman –Medusa- laughed. I froze, the male…..he was the…..lycan that bit me._

_But what did they mean….. were they saying that because they bit me…. I was a lycan now..? Medusa looked at me. "Congratulations, you are now a lycan." She laughed. Yeah, they meant I was a lycan now._

_Flashback end._

Medusa and Ragnarok had become my family from that day. They introduced me to the other lycans in the area and taught me what I needed to know. They told me that the lycans greatest enemy were the vampires. They told me that I should avoid silver no matter what. But I still wish I could remember what my real family was like, were they caring, or were they abusive?

There're were many reasons as to why I didn't like being a lycan. The change in the full moon was painful, I wasn't used to the pain and didn't get used until I had been a lycan for a year. Sure we were immortal but it was hard to keep a friend that way, considering I ever make a friend. Ragnarok and Medusa weren't friends. They just looked after me because

they turned me into a lycan and I was still new to everything. Once I learned how to do these things they would abandon me.

I didn't like hunting. I didn't need to hunt, but Ragnarok and Medusa made me whenever it was a full moon. I didn't like having the heightened senses, I couldn't stand the loud noises, and those terrible smells.

I had learned Ragnarok and Medusa were born lycans. I also learned Medusa had a short temper, I learned that the hard way. She would get enraged easily whenever Ragnarok came back from a human tavern with news on them killing a lycan during a full moon or other things about us lycans. Though Medusa could be nice some times, that was usually when I did something that pleased her, which was hard to do since she is hard to please.

I didn't exactly feel proud of myself after I pleased her though. It was always something bad I had to do. And then Ragnarok would bully me non stop at times. If it hadn't been for the quick healing lycan powers I would have had a concussion by now from all his noogies combined with super-strength.

Medusa didn't ever care when he bullied me. I could tell she cared for Ragnarok far more then me. I had a feeling that he was actually her son. But when ever I think of that I start laughing because I start thinking that I'm sort of Ragnaroks son because he bit me turning me into a lycan. And that would make Medusa my grandma. But for all I know Medusa is his sister.

And Medusa makes both of us treat her like she was our mother. Ragnarok doesn't ever mind it but I do at times. I know she isn't my real mother. But I treat her like it because she is all I have that's close to a mother.

I learned that Medusa was five centuries old. Ragnarok was only a hundred and ten years old; I was only 20 years old, though I still looked like I was fifteen. Ragnarok said I was probably going to look that age for a really long time, a few centuries at least.

I really didn't like being a lycan.

…**.**

**Ok, now this is the first chapter of The Lycan and the Vampire. This was all in Cronas point of view on his beginning of being a lycan. Next will be Kids point of view on his beginning of being a vampire.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this because I enjoyed (To a point) typing this. It was hard, very hard, and I hope the next chapter wont be that hard considering all the vampire books I read. So stay tuned.**

**Also we are almost done with the second chapter, Yuki wanted to make some changes so the second chapter should be up later today.**

**Colron- I still think this story will fail**

**Dino- IT WILL NOT! Jeeze have some faith why don't you!**

**Please review!**


	2. Prolouge Kidd

**Ok welcome back to ****The Lycan and the Vampire****! This chapter will be the second prologue and in Kidds point of view! I hope everyone is alright with me making Crona a lycan, and for those of you who don't know what a lycan is, a lycan is an immortal underworld creature like a vampire! (Colron- It's another name for a werewolf.) and Coly is right! It is a werewolf! But you see I prefer to use lycan instead!**

**Also this chapter is different from last chapter because it isn't really telling about Kidds past. So yea we sort of messed up a bit.**

**Dino- Finally a title I like! Our last fics title sucked!**

**Colron- You choose the title…..**

**Dino-Shut up!**

**Colron-I'm still waiting my 'Thank you, Colron for giving the idea for a Vampire/Lycan romance story'….**

**Dino- you also said to make it a yaoi, I never wrote yaoi before!**

**Colron-…that was your idea….**

**Dino-….you just had to tell our audience that didn't you?**

**Colron- you brought the yaoi topic up.**

**Dino-…..Hey, where's Yuki?**

**Colron- I have no idea, he was here right before we started our little discussion.**

**Dino- I wonder where he went to.**

**Review to Responses.**

**MakenshiCrona**

**Thanks for liking it so far!**

…

I was always a vampire, ever since I was born. Yes I was born a vampire, my mother was killed not long after my birth so I never met her. My father is Lord Death, king of the vampires himself. I am the prince of the vampires, Death the Kidd. My friends always call me Kidd.

My friends and anyone who ever met me said I was obsessed. I was, in a way obsessed, with symmetry. I wanted everything to be balanced. Everything needed to be balanced! I couldn't stand things being out of balance.

That is why I couldn't stand the lycans. They look like normal people and vampires every day, but on a full moon, as soon as they come in sight with the full moon (Father told me they cant change if something is blocking the moon before they even change and wont until the moon is in sight and they can see it, though they don't have to be looking at it to change.) I had seen enough lycans to see that there monstrosity is out of balance.

Most have scars that are in random places! No symmetry in there scars! Not even there fur is groomed symmetrical!

Lycans! They were animalistic maniac! Sure they had some order! They had there own king! But they ran by instinct! They were cocky! They were short tempered and always looking for a fight! Why father hadn't gotten rid of them I didn't know.

I knew that as soon as I was king all the lycans would be dead. I would send out my army on a night when the moon isn't full and have them hunt them down and kill them. The lycans won't be much of a fight without a full moon.

And what was worse then a lycan was a lycan-vampire hybrid! The disgust! Absolutely no balance! Father told me stories of how there were once a hybrid. A man was bitten by a lycan and a vampire. Became very powerful, but lost the immortality and became mortal.

He said that was one of the reasons the vampires and lycans hated each other, they were scared of mixing the two species blood. I didn't blame either side. The horror of having imbalanced blood! It was too horrific for me to imagine!

I could still remember when I first saw a lycan. I was ninety years old. I was doing my first solo hunt during a fullmoon and the lycan jumped at me. I would have been dog food if Spirit hadn't been near.

I hated lycans with all my heart because of that lycan made me have an asymmetrical wound for a week! The disgust! And honorable father wouldn't let me wound myself so I could make it symmetrical!

Lycans and vampires could never live together. That was something I knew was true, we were natural enemies and could never live in peace. Lycans were savage and dumb, vampires were cunning and smart.

Why honorable father hasn't won the war with them yet I didn't understand. I remember father saying it was impossible to win a war when you could only fight them once a month.

Sure we were vampires but we didn't have the lycans sense of smell. We could only smell the scent of blood, not what it was from so we could never tell if it was a lycan or a human when it wasn't a full moon. While lycans could tell what each thing was by the scent. They could also catch your fear scent.

I could never figure out what was going on. I hunted by smell of blood, lycans hunted just by the scent of whatever they found that was big enough. They didn't care about dangers. Ha! They wouldn't ever even back from a fight!

Lycans were nothing like a vampire! They were worse then anything asymmetrical! How could god create a species so hideous? I was sure that god had created the lycans by accident.

I could never be a lycans friend, not in a million years.

…

**Wow, even with all the vampire books (Colron- she is a vampire fanatic) I read I still had trouble on this chapter…but I would have gotten done if Yuki and Colron actually helped (Colron- I was looking for Yuki] Yuki- I was getting ice-cream!) Well I know it was short. But I couldn't think of anything else. WE promise that the next chapter will be longer then two pages.**

**Dino- Yuki…the only place close enough to buy ice cream, is a fifteen minute walk from our writing office**

**Colron- we don't have an office Dino, you're a middle schooler, Yuki and I are high schoolers, this isn't a professional publishing company. **

**Dino- so we still have the office were we write this stuff in!**

**Colron- we write this stuff in your living room. Since when was your living room an office?**

**Dino- since I decided.**

**Yuki- which was just ten minutes ago?**

**Dino- yup.**

**Yuki- COOL!**

**Colron- Why do I work with idiots…**

**Colron- next chapter the story actually starts. And while we work on it, and Dino reads more vampire books so she can do Kidds parts better (Dino- I got a lot of vampire books!) Yuki and I will be learning more about lycans.**


	3. Chapter one Crona

**Welcome back to The Lycan and The Vampire chapter three! I forgot to learn more about lycans and vampires so please forgive any mistakes. I hope you all enjoyed the last two chapters because we had trouble writing it.**

**Well here is the part for those who reviewed last chapter to read.**

**Review to Responses**

**Kal-orne**

**I think anyone can see Kid would actually harm himself for symmetry, that's what makes it funny I think. I only saw the first Underworld movie from middle to end so I don't really see how this sounds like it other then the fact that it's a lycan/vampire story. Though I don't fully agree with you on werewolves being better then a vampire (Colron- She is a huge vampire fan) I still think werewolves are cool. **

**Dino- VAMPIRES FOREVER!**

**Yuki- NO! LYCANS!**

**Dino- Vampires are better!**

**Yuki- no you idiot! A lycan kicks vampire ass any day!**

**Dino- watch your language and vampires rule! Except the twilight ones!**

**Yuki- I agree with the twilight part!**

**Yuki- but your still an idiot for liking vampires**

**Dino- you're an idiot for liking werewolves!**

**Colron- your both idiots for arguing about this.**

**Yuki&Dino- You're an idiot because you've been doubting this story will be good!**

**Cronas point of view this chapter**

**++++++++++++++++++++=====================/\\\\\\\\\**

"HEY! You sleepy mutt! Wake up!" Ragnarok yelled giving me a few noogies. "ergh! Ragnarok! Quit it! I'm awake!" I snapped slapping his fist away. "Just two more weeks until the full moon pipsqueak!" Ragnarok laughed! I lifted my head from my ratty, stinky, old, pillow. "Two weeks?" I asked in surprise, that soon until the next full moon? It felt like there was a full moon just yesterday!

"Yep, two weeks until we change again. And Crona, remember, that night is also the most dangerous for us because then it will be easier for the humans and vampires to hunt us. We can't disguise ourselves that night." Ragnarok said going through the same old procedure for a full moon dangers and how not to get killed, he went through this pretty much every day for the few days before the full moon.

"I know Ragnarok. You g-g-go through that e-e-every month. I know it all already." I muttered getting out of my bed. As I got out of my bed I tripped over something and landed painfully on the floor. I gave a very wolf like yelp when I hit the floor then swore. "Ouch!" I muttered as I sat up. I looked at what I tripped over. "A bone….looks like last nights dinner….." I said examining it. "Yup it was last nights dinner, and looks like his femur bone too." I said surprised.

"Ahh….that thief was pretty delicious wasn't he?" Ragnarok laughed as he ruffled my hair playfully. "Y-y-yeah…I guess." I mumbled quietly and Ragnarok laughed. "Okay puppy, get dressed, Medusa is taking us to the market to get some food." Ragnarok laughed and walked out the door-less doorway and then put his head back in. "But not the kind where you actually catch it live, this time it's the veggies, fish, fruit and what not, the _human_ food." Ragnarok said making a gagging face at the mention of human food.

"Oh….okay." I said and walked over to my old dressed. I pulled out a old black shirt and put it on and buttoned whatever buttons there were on it. I then pulled out a old pair of black trousers and slipped them on. they were baggy because they came from a guy who was bigger then me. But I would never complain, I got clothes and that's what matters.

I headed towards the doorway but paused and sniffed. I smelled meat, it wasn't fresh so it was probably leftovers. My stomach growled. I sniffed again and followed the scent to under my bed. There was a bone with some meat still on it. I grabbed it, it had dirt on it, I made a face and my stomach growled again. "Beggars can't be choosers." I said with a shrug and ate the meat.

My stomach stopped growling, it wasn't satisfied, but it could wait until we got a decent meal after the market. I walked out of my room and went down the rickety old stairs to the main room. "Bout time you came down." Ragnarok said. "Medusa was about to send me up to drag you down." He said.

"S-s-sorry." I mumbled looking down. Ragnarok slung an arm around my neck and put me in a headlock. "Yeah, yeah, just lets get going, Medusa won't be coming with us. So we have to get the stuff ourselves. And if anyone asks, you are my little brother." Ragnarok laughed as he pounded his fist into my head. If I were human it probably would have cracked my skull and killed me, but since I was a lycan, it only hurt a bit.

"S-stop it Ragnarok!" I said squirming to get out of his grip. "Aww you baby." Ragnarok said letting go. "Race you through the forest!" Ragnarok laughed and took off at lycan speed. "H-hey! N-n-no fair!" I shouted running after him. I jumped over fallen branches, rocks and a stream before I caught up to Ragnarok. "Too slow, I won!" Ragnarok laughed.

"You got a head start!" I whined. "It wasn't fair!" Ragnarok laughed and clutched his gut. "Crona! Life aint fair! He laughed. He had a point, if life was fair I would have had a choice on being a lycan or not.

I walked a step or two behind Ragnarok as we headed towards town at a human speed. I paused a moment. "Hey, Ragnarok….w-who is faster….us, the lycans…or t-the vampires?" I asked and Ragnarok laughed. "Crona, the lycans are way faster then vampires, we also got the animal and liquid grace, so a vampire can't beat us in a race, not in the forest, not in the fields, not anywhere." He laughed.

I nodded, that question had been bugging me for a few days now so it was good to now know the answer.

We reached the market a few minutes later and Ragnarok immediately headed towards the meat section. I followed slowly, to the people around us we really did look like a tough confident guy and his hesitant shy little brother. Though we weren't siblings we were lycans, the biter and the bitten.

Ragnarok stopped at the fish stand and looked at the fish. "How much for six?" He asked pulling out his small pouch of money. It was the money we took from the people we ate, we pretty much got everything from them, our clothes, our home, our money, and our meals. The fish seller smiled. "ten silver pieces." He said, a small, quite wolf-like growl came from Ragnarok, too quiet for the fish seller to hear. "Ten? What a rip off." He muttered and handed the money and took the fish wincing a bit as he touched the silver. Lycans were venerable to silver so we tried to avoid that substance whenever we could.

"Nest some fruit and veggies." Ragnarok declared and grinned. "You like fruit don't you?" He said and I nodded hesitantly, I did like fruit, more then meat, but I would never tell anyone that. That would get me in trouble.

He then bought some pears, apples, grapes from the fruit seller and some carrots, corn, and bread from the other stands.

As we were walking through the market to head home he stopped and started talking with some girl. "R-Ragnarok….we should be g-g-going now." I said quietly. Ragnarok not taking his eyes off the woman gave me a few silver pieces and two gold pieces and told me to look around and buy something if I wanted to.

I flinched as the silver went into my hand, were the silver was burned like crazy but I was used to it and made no show that I was in pain. Instead I put the coins in my pocket and sighed quietly. The burning was gone from my hand, but now it was burning my outer thigh, but it wasn't that bad since there was a piece of clothe separating my skin and the horrid silver.

I started to wander around the marketplace looking at each stall and trying not to draw attention to my self. "Hey, little boy, come here." I sweet voice said from my right, I jumped and looked at it and saw an elderly woman in strange outfit looking at me. I tried to remember what they were called, Ragnarok mentioned them before but I couldn't remember what it was. I pointed at myself silently asking her if she was talking to me, she nodded and I hesitantly walked over to her.

"Hello boy, would you like your fate to be read by Madam Mosea?" She asked fate? What fate did a lycan have then to kill innocent people and eventually be killed? But I might as well amuse her by letting her see what fate bestowed upon me. "S-sure." I mumbled and she led me into the tent like stand she had behind her. There was a bunch of circular pillows and some smoke and bones and all these other stuff all around. She had me sit in the middle of the room by a small table. She grabbed some bones , they were chicken bones. I could tell by the animals faint scent on the bones. She put the bones on the table.

"Give me your left hand." She said and I held it out, she turned it so it was palm facing upward. She drew a small knife and I almost screamed thinking it was silver, but relaxed seeing it wasn't.

I tensed as she dug the tip in my palm. _What was she doing? _She then put some of my blood on the bones and I quickly drew my hand back not wanting her to see the fast healing. Sure, I didn't feel a thing, the thing didn't even hurt me and the wound was already healing so it would be gone in a few minutes, but it was still bad to get wounded surrounded by humans.

She mixed up the bones a bit and dumped a powder on the bones and I sneezed as some of it went up my nose. It was witch-hazel in powder form from the scent of it….and that scent was never going to leave so long as I had the powder in my nose.

The woman –Madam Mosea- gasped as she stared at the bones. "Very interesting, very interesting indeed." She said. "This is very worrisome." She said. "A fate I would never expect someone to have." She said.

Ok I was getting very impatient, what did she mean? What fate did I have because it sure didn't sound like the 'kill people and eat them then eventually get killed' fate to me. "What is it?" I asked hesitantly. She covered the bones and pulled out a glass ball…. I think Medusa called them crystal balls, she had one back home I think.

"Your right hand please." She said and yanked my right hand to her. This time she pierced the skin on the back of the hand and smeared the blood on the ball. I placed my hand on my lap and watched her. "This, I don't understand…" She said and glanced at me then back at the crystal ball.

"Boy, I can't tell what your fate means, but I will try to work more on what it means." She said. "This is a strange, very strange and unusual fate I see for you." She said and I got up and reached into my pocket. "How m-much do I owe you?" I asked and she smiled revealing a few missing teeth. "Nothing at all boy," she said. "You can pay me once I figure out what your fate means." She said.

I nodded and headed out of the tent and begun to wander around again. I looked at my two wounds on my hands, the first one was already gone, the other, just one more minute and it would be gone.

I went to a few stalls and by the time the sun started to set I had bought a pear and a few apples. I started to head towards where Ragnarok was at last and froze at the scent of what I hated. I turned to see the stand beside me. it was one where hunters were at, there hanging was a bunch of dead animal pelts, and meat. I didn't hate the fact that they were hunting animals, it was the fact that I caught the scent of a wolf.

There hanging, right at the center of the front was a dead wolf, actually two dead wolves, the meat and pelt still intact. They just killed them and hung them up for display! It made my blood boil and I had to fight back a snarl. It wasn't just that! The second wolf was a pup!

How would the hunters feel if I hunted them down, killed them and a kid and hung them up for display? These kind of hunters made me sick! They just killed the animals and sold them just as display things!

I stormed away from the stall in anger. The more I walked from it the more I felt my blood to start to simmer, if I had been there any longer and was a more mature lycan I would have changed right there and then into my lycan form! Though luckily I was still a pup and left when I did.

I paused seeing another hunters stall, grateful that this one was actually just selling the pelts and meat, for warmth and for food. But then I saw what caught my eye, a real live raccoon skinned hat! Sure I had killed raccoons before, but I couldn't turn the pelts into hats. I didn't have any idea how to do that.

I stared at the hat, I always wanted one of them. "See something you want there kid?" the seller asked. I jumped and looked behind me to see a elderly man, probably around forty years old. He had a warm smile on his face. "Y-y-yeah." I mumbled and pointed at the hat hanging. "H-how much for one of those?" I asked quietly. "Three gold pieces son." The man said smiling.

I pulled out my money, I had five silver pieces and two gold pieces. I was no genius but I knew that it took more then five silver pieces to equal a gold piece. But I gave it a try anyway. "Um…how a-a-about two gold p-pieces and five silver pieces?" I asked the man. He chuckled. "Sorry boy, but three gold pieces." He said and I looked down saddened.

The man seemed to pause a moment. "You know, you remind me of someone." He said and I looked up surprised. "W-who?" I asked and the man smiled. "My son." He said and gave a grin. "He was around your age last I saw him, that was a few years ago though…." He said and paused. "How about I keep the hat on hold until you get the gold piece, then you can get it." The man offered.

"R-really?" I asked excitedly. I woman around his age, probably his wife came out of the stall and stood beside him. "Sure, I'm sure you'll get the gold piece, so why not." He said smiling. I nodded. "Thanks!" I said grinning and looked at the sun and almost yelped in surprise. The sun was already setting! "I h-h-have to g-g-go find Ragnarok! W-w-we got t-t-to be getting h-home soon!" I stuttered in surprise and ran off. "T-thanks again!" I said.

=================++++++++++++++++++++++/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Steve, he looked an awfully lot like our missing boy…" the woman said as I left earshot. "I know Meg….he acted like him too….I'm sure wherever our son is, he'll think that this boy was like him." Steve said and Meg wiped away some of her tears. "I miss him Steve! I miss our son!" she sobbed. "Shhh… it's alright Med, I'm sure wherever our boy is he's alright. Crona could handle himself when he put his mind to it." Steve soothed.

===================++++++++++++++++++++++++/\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I ran, at a human pace, to where I could smell Ragnarok the strongest. I stopped and groaned in annoyance. He was still flirting with that girl! I walked up to him, he still had our stuff we bought, that was good, he didn't leave them anywhere or someone stole it while he wasn't looking….again…

"Ragnarok…w-w-we should be going now." I said, Ragnarok looked at me and grinned and handed me the stuff we bought, "Here, why don't you go home and take these to mom, and tell her I'll be home late." He said still looking at the girl. "Will he be alright? I mean the sun is setting, will he get home before night?" The girl asked worried. "Don't worry, he'll be alright. Right Crona?" Ragnarok said looking at me, the look he gave me told me 'If you don't leave now I will make sure you get nothing to eat for the next week!'

"Y-yeah…I can g-g-get home by m-myself." I said not meeting Ragnaroks glance. "Anything else y-y-you want me to t-t-tell mom?" I asked shifting from foot to foot. "Yeah, tell her that she doesn't have to worry about saving me dinner tonight, give you my share." Ragnarok said quietly so the girl he was with didn't hear him. I nodded and rolled my eyes, he did this every time the two of us went to a market. And I can tell you this, it didn't end really good for the girl.

I picked up our stuff, placed it in my bag, strapped it to my back, and headed towards the woods to get home. I didn't bother with running to get home before the vampires came. My mind was to focused on that raccoon skin hat. I could almost scent it…..wait…. I was scenting raccoon skin…. I looked to my right and breathed in deeply, there was a few raccoons over there.

I continued walking, sneezing a few times. "Damn! That witch-hazel doesn't have mercy for the people it goes in the nose of." I muttered as I twitched my nose. It was murder on the sense of smell!

I pulled out an apple from the bag and started eating it, not noticing the lack of a sun in the sky. I paused hearing something but ignored it and continued eating until I smelled something that I knew was dangerous. I froze as I heard something coming closer and closer until I could just make out the gleaming eyes in the shadows of the bushes in front of me.

"Ehh…" I said backing up a bit dropping my apple. Boy did I wish I remembered how to run right now! I almost screamed when a doe walked out of the bushes. I laughed a bit at my own cowardliness taking a step back and froze again when I felt human flesh. I slowly turned my head just in time to see the gleaming white fangs of a vampire as it was about to bite me in the neck.

Then something surprising happened. It started to back away and ran off without biting me. I paused trying to think if this was just a trick of my imagination or was real.

I stood there a good few minutes still trying to process what had just happened before screaming and running as fast as I could back home.

**===================++++++++++++++++++/...\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Well there we have this chapter. the next one shall be in our dearly beloved vampire Kidds point of view. Crona met his birth parents without knowing it and his birthparents saw there only son and didn't know it. And Crona nearly got killed by a vampire, which may or may not have been a trick of his imagination.**

**Also I read about some of the abilities of a lycan and they were way to confusing to me so I barley understood anything, tomorrow I shall read about vampire abilities!**

**Colron-….wow….this was seven pages long.**

**Yuki- yeah, still surprising at how long it was**

**Dino-hey, I would have made it shorter, but I couldn't find a good spot to stop the story better then were I did stop it at.**

**Yuki- well that is a good factor in writing a story….right?**

**Colron….I'm going to bed, its 11:50 PM….**

**Yuki- Yeah….me too**

**Dino- come on! It's not that late! **

**Colron- Dino, not all of us can go from 6:AM to 9:PM the next day without sleep.**

**Dino- I could probably go farther without sleep…**

**Yuki- Well goodbye readers! See you next chapter of whatever story of ours that you are also reading that we update next!**

**Dino- that sounds like something I would say.**

**Colron- it does….**

**Next chapter- the same day but from Kids point of view, well technically it will be his night. And you get the point and thanks for reading.**

**D.Y.C.**


	4. Chapter two Kidd

**Welcome to Chapter two of the story! Please enjoy the Vampire/Lycan love story and please enjoy the vampire part of it.**

**Dino- wow, I don't know much of lycans and yet that's the easier half of the story!**

**Colron- Yeah, that is a surprise,**

**Yuki-I WANNA BE A SINGER!**

**Dino- that was random.**

**Review to Responses**

**Kal-orne**

I have seen the first movie. Yeah, I was planning on having that part in the later chapters, but for some reason I made him meeting his parents in the last chapter. Well, you were right, you started an argument.

**X3sploosh**

Yes, yes he is going to eat her. It was supposed to be suspicious, you'll find out what happened in this chapter. And I don't think you will find out the fate in chapter five, you'll probably find it out once I figure what it is going to be.

**Ananomyus**

Thanks for thinking it was good.

**MakenshiCrona**

I am very thankful you love the chapter. and I am also glad it enchants you, that is a good thing for an author to hear.

**STORY START!**

"Kid-kun! Wake up!" I heard Maka yell and heard my door open. "Okay sleepy prince! If you aren't up in five seconds I will Maka chop you right into hibernation!" Maka threatened and I knew she was holding a thick book.

"I'M UP! I'm up!" I said quickly jumping out of my bed and on to the floor. I saw that Maka actually didn't have a book in hand. "….Jerk." I muttered darkly as I sat at the edge of my bed.

"Well Kid-kun. Papa sent me up to get you up." Maka said calmly. That's right, Maka was the daughter of the top Death Scythes, Fathers highest ranking vampires. Unfortunately for Spirit, Makas father, Maka hated him.

"Why?" I asked as I yawned and laid back down on my bed. I looked at the blonde vampire, Maka was one of my best friends.

"Well, Shinigami-sama is holding a meeting and you need to go to it." Maka reported. "And I'll make sure BlackStar doesn't sneak in to the meeting this time." Maka added.

I nodded and motioned for the door. "Now if you mind, I would like for you to leave my room so I can get dressed." I said politely and got off my Bed as Maka headed out the door.

I walked to my dresser and pulled out a pair of black slacks, I then put on my white button up shirt and black jacket. My stomach growled. I headed towards the little fridge at the side of my bed and pulled out a bag of blood. I then sunk my fangs in the bag and started to drink the blood.

"Mmmmm O positive is definitely my favorite." I said and licked the blood around my lips up.

I then threw the bag away and headed towards the door and out of my room. I walked down the stairs and through the main room, some of the vampires were already awake and were socializing in the main room. Others might still be asleep and or already heading towards here.

Not all vampires lived in the main house. Only if they had no where else to go but the vampires always came to this house to socialize and talk.

I walked down another flight of stairs and came to the doors of the meeting room. I opened the door and entered. "Ah! Kiddo! You're here! I was about to send Marie up to get you!" Shinigami said cheerfully.

"Hello Honorable Father." I greeted and took my seat at his right side. My eye twitched as I thought that I was on the right side and not on both sides. It was asymmetrical! It was disgusting to sit there! But father would never let me sit anywhere else, it was tradition for the next king of the vampires to sit at the right side of the king.

"So, our meeting is about the lycans." Shinigami said, "Those wolves have become a little worse of a problem." Shinigami said, "They're gaining the ability to change when it's not a full moon!" He said cheerfully.

"Father how can you be cheerful about that?" I asked in annoyance. "This is a big problem! We should eradicate the lycans immediately!" I said jumping out of my seat. "If they can change at will now, that means it will be more dangerous during the night to hunt!" I said.

"Calm down Kiddo! Don't worry!" Shinigami said waving his big gloved hand in a gesture for me to sit down. "Not all the lycans are able, actually from what we gathered, very few are able." He added.

I growled as I looked down. "Just having one able to do that is bad! Am I the only one taking this seriously?" I asked in anger.

"Pretty much kiddo!" Shinigami sung cheerfully. "Now, I want everyone to go out hunting in pairs now." He said, That is all, dismissed." Shinigami said happily bouncing up and down.

"We'll spread it to the other vampires." Spirit said getting up from his seat and heading towards the doors. "I'll make sure no vampire wanders around without another vampire." He said as he walked away.

As the others left I stayed so I could talk to Father alone. As the last person (Justin who was to busy worshiping Father) left I walked over to father.

"You can't be seriously planning on not doing anything about the lycans father! Why won't you just destroy them already?" I asked him enraged. It was stupid not to destroy them! How could father not see that?

"It's simple Kiddo! Not all lycans are bad so it would be a waste to kill them all!" he said cheerfully.

Not all lycans were bad? Did he lose his mind or something! There all the same! Savage and bloodthirsty monsters! How could he say that!

I took a deep breath to calm myself and stared at him coldly. "Father, I am afraid you have lost your mind. Lycans are savage and ruthless! They are all the same!" I said to him.

"Well, then you can go off and hunt with Havar then." Shinigami said playfully. "Havar is going hunting and I want you to go with him." He said in a sing song voice. "All because you want to argue with me." He added.

"WHAT?" I yelled in surprise and Shinigami shoved me out of the room.

"Better go find Havar now!" he said in his normal sing song tone and started waving me off.

"Stupid good for nothing father." I muttered as I walked around to find Havar. "Hey! Havar." I said when I spotted him. "Dad says I have to hunt with you." I explained and Havar nodded in understanding.

"I was thinking we might be able to snag some people in the woods by the market." Havar said as he looked out the window. "It's still early so people might still be leaving and going through the woods." Havar added.

I nodded, it was a really good hunting spot, there are usually a human or two there. I walked ahead of him to the door.

As we walked around the forest Havar stopped and turned towards the left. There was something there. We walked quietly over to that area, there was a young human walking alone with a few things probably coming back from the market.

I motioned for Havar to circle around so he was on the other side. Havar ran off to do as told and headed to the other side without being seen. I looked at the human some more. It had short pinkish lavender hair and was wearing a old black button up shirt with some of the buttons missing and a pair of black trousers.

I had a little trouble trying to tell if it was a boy or a girl but saw that it was a boy. The kid sneezed a few times and started muttering. "Damn, this witch-hazel doesn't have mercy for the people it goes in the nose of." He muttered.

He pulled out an apple and started to eat it and I took a step forward. Something about him was drawing me to him, and it wasn't the blood. I didn't notice I was making noise as I walked until he froze and glanced in my direction with wide scared blue eyes.

I stopped, still in the safety of the shadows and bushes so he didn't see me. I took a step back and a doe suddenly ran past me and jumped out in front of him. I heard him choke back a scream and he took a step back.

I froze, when he took a step back he ended up right against Havar. I saw Havar open his mouth and lean down to drink his blood. I don't know what compelled me to stop him. But I stopped him. _Havar! Don't! Go back!_ I screamed in his mind.

Havar froze and nodded and ran off. I watched the boy as he stayed silent a few minutes before he then screamed and ran off.

After that I started back after Havar, we could go hunt down IN the market, When I reached him, Havar gave me a confused look. "Why did you make me not bite him?" He asked curiously.

I froze, I honestly didn't have an answer. "Well….ah…um….I don't know, I guess he probably wouldn't have tasted good." I said and Havar gave me a look that said he didn't buy it. "I honestly don't know why." I sighed in defeat.

Havar nodded and shrugged. "Come on, let's go get some blood." Havar said and headed towards the market. "There's sure to be someone still there. " He added and headed towards the market.

Even as we walked I still couldn't get that boy out of my head, his big blue eyes, his feminine face, maybe his figure was also feminine when he was in something other then those oversized clothes. And then the fear he had in his eyes, it made me feels so bad.

"KID!" Havar said annoyed at me.

"Huh, what?" I asked surprised at the yelling, I glanced at Havar to see his expression was also annoyed.

"I said your name ten times," He said in annoyance, "But I was going to ask what the meeting was all about, it got over real quick." He said looking at me.

"Well…The lycans are learning how to change when it isn't a full moon." I said getting angry at father again as I explained what happened. "But Father isn't going to do anything about it!" I said.

"Why would he? It's not like all the lycans can do it. For all we know, only five can." Havar said glancing around for a human.

I sighed. "I am seriously the only one worried, aren't I?" I asked and Havar nodded muttering a "Pretty much" as he saw a young child probably ten years old. Havar started walking towards the kid.

"Not going to be much but oh well." I muttered as I walked after him.

…**./**

**Okay, I can't decide, I wanted to make Asura leader of the lycans but now I want him as a vampire and now I can't decide, so, faithful readers, should Asura be a lycan or a vampire?**

**Next chapter- That it will be in Crona's pov is all that I got so far.**

**OMAKE**

**Crona- Kid-kun! What are some of the things you hate?**

**Kid- huh?**

**Crona- I hate witch-hazel.**

**Kid- I hate boys who look like girls, I hate anything that has the color blue in it, I hate lycans**

**Crona- *Sniff* That's….T-that's m-me! Why do you have to be so mean Kid-kun! *Cries***


	5. chapter three Crona

**Welcome to this chapter of The Lycan and the Vampire! I hope you were all patient during the wait and not being annoying, cranky, and brats. Well this chapter is in Cronas point of view. **

**I thank you all who have put in your thought on the decision of whether or not Asura will be a vampire or a lycan. I still hadn't made the decision yet so you can still put in what you think he should be in a review.**

**Speaking of reviews**

**Review to Responses**

**MakenshiCrona**

I am glad I made you happy with a new chapter. Yeah, that's what I though, I mean Asura is Shinigamis enemy but Asura does seem more like a vampire. And thanks for the spell to fend off writers block.

**ButterflyKissesInTheRain**

Okay, thanks for putting in your thought on what he should be.

**Kal-orne**

Okay, and I didn't even think of Free being the leader of the werewolves, and yeah Asura would be a scary vampire. Well the time period I forgot to add, glad you asked, it's in the sixteen hundreds….. I think.

**X3sploosh**

Yeah, that would make sense.

**Ruby Resemblance **

Okay I will make sure Kid-kun knows that ^^. And it would make a lot of sense to have him king of the lycans…Hmm, I guess that if a Lycan got bit by a vampire or the other way around it would be like us getting bit by a snake

**P.S. sorry for the wait, Colron and Yuki were at camp so I had to wait for them to return before posting this chapter.**

**Now onto the story!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Calm down idiot and tell me what you saw!" Medusa yelled shaking me trying to get me to calm down and speak clearly.

I took a deep, shaky breath. "I….I a-a-almost got a-attacked by a vampire." I whimpered trying to hold back tears. I was terrified! It was about to bite me but it didn't! I didn't know how to deal with that which was so confusing!

Medusa then froze. "How far away was this?" She asked me.

"A-about a mile n-north." I said, already tears were falling. I was freaking out, that was my first encounter with a vampire!

"Calm down, now where is Ragnarok?" Medusa asked.

"H-he was with this girl….h-he was probably going to eat her…" I said and hiccupped.

"Go figures, that Ragnarok is always thinking with his stomach." Medusa sighed shaking her head in disapproval. "Well, he can probably handle a vampire on his own when he heads back." She added.

I was still crouched in the corner still terrified. I had almost gotten killed! I had no idea if that vampire was going to come back and eat me or why it ran off! I was probably going to get my blood drained by those blood sucking fiends! I didn't know how to deal with my blood being drunk!

I took a deep breath and Medusa gave me some soup to help me calm down. I took the spoon and took a sip of my soup. It was really good!

I felt my heartbeat start to slow down and sighed. Suddenly the door was slammed open and I froze, accidently dropped my soup, and started to panic.

_Oh god! Oh cruel god! The vampire is back to finish me! _I screamed in my head, certain it was the vampire. I clenched my eyes shut

"Hey! What's wrong with you, mutt?" I heard the gruff voice of Ragnarok, but the strange this was that his voice only sounded like that when he changed into his wolf like form.

I hesitantly opened my eyes to see the black almost skin like fur of a Lycan. I looked up to see the familiar X shaped scar of Ragnarok….HUH?

"W-What? Ragnarok? Is that y-you?" I asked in complete shock. I mean it wasn't even a fullmoon yet and yet here he was in his lycan form!

"In the flesh and fur!" Ragnarok said. Just then Medusa walked in from the other room and froze dropping her plate.

"Ragnarok! You….you are able to change without the full moon now?" Medusa asked excitedly.

"Yeah, why else would I be in this form if I couldn't?" Ragnarok asked with a roll of his eyes.

Ragnarok then winced and after two minutes was back in his normal outfit except for the lacking in a shirt. "So why is the pup so scared?" Ragnarok asked referring to me as the pup.

"Crona nearly got attacked by a vampire. It almost bit him, but it ran off." Medusa explained.

"Oh crap! Crona are you alright?" Ragnarok asked kneeling down in front of me and shaking me.

"I….I'm alright…I'm alive, right?" I said hesitantly. Who was I kidding? I wasn't alright! I was fucking freaking out! I nearly had the life drained out of me by a vampire who ran off!

"Good." Ragnarok said and patted me on the shoulder and got up to walk away.

Medusa also walked back into her room both leaving me alone so I could huddle in the corner and finish my panic attack without interruption.

Showed how much they cared.

The following day I had sort of over come my trauma enough to get ready with Medusa and Ragnarok for the upcoming full moon the next night.

It was always a busy day. I decided to take a trek around the woods out of boredom.

As I was walking I spotted a house I never noticed in the woods before. That might have been a good spot to hunt tomorrow night if there were people living there.

I walked up to it and lightly knocked on the door. Hearing no answer I hesitantly opened up the door and walked in. the curtains were all closed and there were shutters under them making no light in the house.

I closed the door and was thankful for being able to see well in the dark….alright I owed most of it to my canine sense of smell.

I walked around, I could smell something living in here, though because I still had that herb that fortune teller at the market used clouding my sense of smell, I couldn't tell what it was.

I walked to the upstairs and into what looked like a bedroom, I heard something moving and turner around and didn't see anything, I turned around again and came face to face with a…..

Kid around my age with black hair and three white stripes on one side who had yellow eyes.

"Um…hi…?" I said unsure. "S-sorry about coming into your house and all.." I said backing away. There was something about this guy that scared me.

He opened his mouth to say something but didn't. while his mouth was opened I recognized the sharp gleaming white fangs.

My knees started to feel weak and I was probably as white as a ghost. "Y-you're a vampire!" I said scared and turned around to run.

I hadn't even gotten to the stairs before he tackled me pinning me to the ground.

_Oh god! I was going to die! I couldn't escape! I sucked at fighting in closed in areas!_

Suddenly the weight of him started to ease up until he was sitting on me….in a well…..awkward way.

I was on the ground on my stomach while he was sitting on me, his knees on either side of my lower back straddling me.

I didn't really blush because the position we were in wasn't at the top of my mind at the moment, the fact that I was probably about to die was at the top of my mind.

"Sorry about that….didn't mean to scare you….or tackle you." He said not bothering to get off. "And yes, I am a vampire. My name's Death the Kid." He introduced himself. "And you are?" He asked waiting for me to say my name.

"C-Crona….Crona Makenshi…" I said after a pause.

"Well then, nice to meet you Crona." Kid said, I think he forgot he was still sitting on me.

"Um…..you're not going to eat me….are you?" I asked nervously and, even though I couldn't really tell exactly what just happened but I think I said something that shocked and maybe hurt Kid.

"Of course not!" Kid said quickly.

Suddenly I felt fingers running through my hair. I didn't know what to do! A vampire was messing with my hair! This was seriously scaring me.

"Your hair….it's very soft… even if it's asymmetrical." Kid murmured still running his fingers through my hair.

I squirmed a bit wanting to get out from under him. My face was now a deep crimson.

"Could you….um…get off me?" I squeaked out and the vampire chuckled.

"Only if you promise not to run off." He said. I could have swore he must have been smirking or had some sort of smug look on his face. Unfortunately for me, I couldn't see his face.

"I promise!" I said really quickly, I mean, not running away in exchange to have him get off of me was nothing! At least he didn't ask for blood in exchange!

Kid got off and held out his hand for me. I hesitantly took it and he helped me up. He took me to sit at the couch. "Are you hungry? You look awfully thin." Kid said.

I shook my head, yes I was thin, that WASN'T a lycan thing, I just didn't get much to eat at home.

Kid gave me a hard look and walked into a different room. He then came back with some bread and a jar of honey and a cup of grape juice. "I don't care what you say, you are going to eat something so you aren't so dang thin." Kid said.

He handed me a piece of the bread after putting some honey on it. I looked away still nervous, I mean who wouldn't be when your sitting next to a vampire who was offering you some food.

He sighed and grabbed my head and turned it –gently though, surprising my- to face him and pressed the bread to my lips.

The honey was so tempting! I mean I love honey almost as much as fruit! But for all I knew the honey was poisoned! There was no way I was going to eat it! Not in a million years! Not even after I died would I eat the food he was-

"If you don't eat it I will sit on you again." He said with a evil gleam in his eyes.

The piece of bread went down my throat faster then you could say wolf!

I was aiming for eating it quickly so I didn't taste the honey and lose to temptation….but as usual, I lost and well….

"That was really good! C-can I have another?" I asked bit pleading eyes.

Kid laughed and gave me another piece and set the rest of the bread and honey on the table in front of them.

"So, Crona, why did you come into my house." Kid asked me and I jumped.

That was a good question, one that I was scared to tell him the truth about. I had to think up a good lie, and fast!

"W-well….. I've been living in these woods for a while now, and that well…. I never noticed this house here before, so I got….well…..curious as to if it were abandoned or not…" I mumbled quietly hoping he believed me.

He believed all right.

"Well, I don't normally live here," Kid explained. "I live in the main house with some other vampires and my father." He said offhandedly. "Almost every vampire has a second home halfway between where the main house is and the areas they hunt mostly in," Kid said.

"Oh….so you have second houses in case there isn't enough time before the sun comes up to get to the main house?" I asked and Kid nodded in agreement.

"Pretty much," He said calmly.

It was weird, I was having a normal conversation with a vampire…who wasn't showing any signs of _I'm-going-to-drink-your-blood-when-you-look-away._

We continued to talk about random things. I told him that I was living with my cousin and aunt. I still didn't want to tell him that I was a lycan and if I told him they where my brother and mother it wouldn't really be believable since I look nothing like Ragnarok and Medusa.

He told me that he was the prince of the vampires since his father was leader of the vampires. He also admitted to me he had an obsession with symmetry. He was worried I would think he was weird because of it, but I found it kind of…cool.

I couldn't tell what time of the day it was since the curtains and shutters kept any sunlight from coming into the house so I was confused as to when Kid said quickly that I should get home fast.

"The sun is setting! The vampires will come out to feed soon, you should go." He urged gently pushing me towards the door.

"W-wait….will I be able to see you again?" I asked surprising myself about the question.

Kid smiled gently. "Come back…..in two days….it's a full moon tomorrow and I don't want you getting hurt by a lycan…they are horrible creatures." Kid said and I felt a bit of spite at that last comment. Not a lot since I mostly agreed with him, but my lycan self disagreed.

"Bye Crona!" Kid yelled from behind the door as I ran.

I then took a big breath, finally noticing that I could smell clearly now, but nearly hacked by how much Kids vampire stench was on me. It was kind of a nice smell but it would lead to suspicion if any other Lycan found out.

I ran to a lake and dived right into the water and swam up to the end that was close to our house hoping that the water took off his scent.

The sun was already down.

I could see my house now, so I ran even faster using my lycan given speed and got into the house.

"Where have you been?" was the first thing I heard when I got in the house. And the person the voice belonged to was really pissed.

"Um…. I went for a walk, scouting around the woods to see if there were any campers for tomorrows hunt…. And I guess I just laid down by a tree to take a nap and slept longer then intended." I lied.

Medusa seemed to have believed me and walked away.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Hope you all enjoyed this story**

**Again I apologize for the long wait.**

**Please review.**

**BTW I am going to make a new Soul Eater fic. The summary and title is at the bottom of my profile at my list of my fanfics.**


	6. Chapter four Kidd

**YAHOO! Welcome back! Again, I have no interest in putting up a Authors Note today….(Colron- such lack of energy, this scares me) but I will put up with it and make one today! **

**Dino-…..so…..bored…**

**Colron- wow….this is the most lack of energy I think I ever saw you have.**

**Yuki- Yeah! You're not that demanding at the moment or short tempered!**

**Colron- though I think we all have a long way to go before we reach the level of energy Yuki always has….**

**Yuki- U KNO IT!**

**Colron- Didn't you ever learn how to spell?**

**Yuki- yeah, but I don't feel like spelling.**

**Dino-…..so…..bored….**

**Yuki- REVIEW TO RESPONSES! (Colron- we had a lot last chapter)**

**X3sploosh**

Yup, Kiddo is a weird vampire! And that was what he was going to tackle Crona for but then stopped realizing it was Crona and you pretty much got that right on as to why he didn't bite Crona after tackling him. Well you can read his thoughts now since the chapter is posted! YAY!

**MakenshiCrona**

Thanks! This was our favorite chapter to write since we had been planning on how Crona and Kid met for a while…even before we posted the first chapter. Aww thanks! We try to keep our stories original and have each one bring out something new and creative. Thanks for the spell!

**Bloodthirsty82**

Thanks! Don't worry, we plan on making lots of chapters for this story!

**Afgncaap8**

I would comment on the first sentence you wrote in your review if I knew what 'fanatic' was ^^, but I don't know what it is. Thanks, makes me happy people love my stories! Yay! It lives up to the expectations which I didn't know people had for my stories! *Cries tears of joy* glad you like the stories and aren't disappointed in this one.

**MaggiSakura**

Thank you for putting in your thought on whether Asura should be a vampire or lycan!

**WickedlyMe**

Thanks for loving it! Yeah KidXCrona is adorable, that, every KidXCrona fan has to agree with!

**Dark Crona**

Next chapter is coming out right….about…NOW! thanks, I want this story to be cute, but not to cute, and I want it to be funny but not to funny.

**Well that was a LOT of reviews! Hope for more reviews for this chapter! Now READ OR I SHALL HAVE ASURA EAT YOUR SOULS!**

**This chapter is in Kid's point of view!**

XXX

It was still the night time and Havar had already headed back to the main house. We had found evidence that a lycan was living near the woods due to the remaining pieces of a human who was devoured by one.

The sunrise wasn't that far off now, so I was heading as fast as I could to get back to the main house. Though I couldn't get that boy's image out of my head, his innocent blue eyes, messy asymmetrical hair. He was asymmetrical but he was so adorable too.

WAIT? Did I just call a human adorable? Better yet! Did I just call a human MALE adorable? WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME? HOW COULD I THINK ANOTHER BOY WAS CUTE?

I slammed my fist into the tree next to me and heard a clapping from behind. I quickly turned around to find a man wrapped in scarves clapping, he had black and white hair like me but his hair….it was….MORE SYMETRICAL THEN MINE!

I wanted to drop down and cry right now. But that would give him more reason to make fun of my OCD.

He stopped clapping and gave me a sadistic grin. "So Kiddo! See you're taking your rage and confusion out on the poor tree. Pissed it aint symmetrical?" He asked laughing.

"Shut up Asura." I growled glaring at the vampire in front of me. Asura, he was one of fathers strongest and highest ranking vampires, part of his Eight Warlords, his most powerful vampires.

"Aw, looks like you got a bit of a temper right now." He teased. "Your symmetry obsession finally getting to you?" He asked with a grin. I glared at him, if looks could kill, he would have a wooden stake drenched in garlic juice in his chest and tied to a tree to die when the sun came up.

"What do you want Asura?" I asked a hint of annoyance in my voice and he shrugged, his three eyes staring at the moon.

"Just came out to hunt and was heading back home when I found you, couldn't resist taunting you." He said dully. Another sadistic grin broke throughout his face. "I guess it's hard to resist taunting little cry babies like you." He said.

I glared at him again. "You are so lucky vampires aren't allowed to kill fellow vampires." I said through clenched teeth. "Now get lost." I ordered in my commanding tone. Even Asura had to obey me SOMETIMES. I was after all prince of vampires.

Asura shrugged again and started to walk away. "You're to boring anyways." He said. "See ya later, asymmetrical loser." He said and was gone.

I fell to the ground and started crying. "He's right! I'm trash! Disgusting! Don't deserve to live! I'm asymmetrical garbage! DIE! DIE!" I wailed pounding my fists into the ground.

XXXX

After about twenty minutes of me banding my fists into the ground and having my mental breakdown because of my asymmetry I finally got up. Thanks to the small hints of sunlight coming from the horizon. Sunrise was soon. Very soon.

I didn't have enough time to get to the main house so I ran towards my second home that was about three miles away. It took about five minutes and by then you could SEE the sunrise, my skin was starting to burn a bit. I was also hoping that Asura was also being burned alive by the sunlight.

And those were some of the least evil, cruel, painful, harsh thoughts of torture I had for Asura. The rest were too dark and evil and would cause the rating to have to go up to M because his bloodlust and hatred towards that demonic vampire. (A/N- Seriously, that is true, if I posted what other evil thoughts Kid had for Asura, the rating would have to go up to M because of there are some pretty gruesome thoughts in there.)

I got to the house and quickly ran inside slamming the door shut and closing the shutters and blinds leaving no light in the house. When there was no light I sighed and lied down on the couch and looked at my burns. Now that I was out of sunlight they would heal fairly quickly, it would still hurt like hell, but it would heal.

I stared at the ceiling and let out another sigh, there was nothing to do during the day but sleep for part of the time.

Even though vampires couldn't be out in the light, we didn't sleep during the entire daytime. I mean we get the same 8 or 9 hours of sleep as everyone else does. We do other things during the day like read, write, and other stuff.

I, myself was going to go get eight hours of sleep right now. I would of course desire a symmetrical amount of hours I slept.

When I slept, I had the oddest of all dreams… I dreamt about that blue eyed boy.

_I was in the woods again, where I first saw the boy. I looked around expecting to see another vampire, but to my surprise I saw the blue eyed boy. He was wearing a more elegant outfit and was staring at me._

_His eyes didn't hold fear, just admiration. Admiration for me._

_Why the hell would a human admire a vampire?_

_Suddenly he did something that surprised me, he hugged me._

_I went stiff as a board as he wrapped his thin arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. It felt oddly nice. I slowly wrapped my own arms around him. I never hugged a human before._

_He felt warm, nice in contrast to my cold body. (My body wasn't ice cold, it was just moderately cold) I didn't even have the urge to suck his blood._

_We stayed in that position until suddenly everything faded away._

I woke up and sat on my bed, the room was still really dark. I grabbed a pocket watch from the bedside table and looked at the time; I still had three hours until sunset.

I stared at the ceiling and nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard the door open. I stood up and smirked. Prey had walked right into my home, this would be the easiest meal ever.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and stopped right in front of my door. I smirked as it opened and someone walked in. The human walked into my room and I moved quickly enough it didn't seem to see me as I ran to behind it.

It must have heard me because it began to turn around so I moved again so I was in front of it. When it faced me, it was startled it looked like it was about to have a heart attack!

He stared at me nervous and started to back away. "Uh…hi….s-sorry about coming into your house and all…" He said nervously.

I opened my mouth going to say something but decided against it. The boy must have noticed my fangs.

He went pale as a ghost and his eyes held terror. "Y-you're a vampire!" he yelled and turned around to run.

I wasn't letting my prey get away that easily! I launched myself to jump on him, but suddenly realized something. It was the same boy from last night!

I pulled back some so my collision didn't hurt him and we were left in the position of him on the ground on his stomach and me straddling him.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you, or tackle you." I laughed nervously still on him. "and yes I am a vampire, my name is Death the Kid" I introduced myself. "and you are?" I asked him.

"C-Crona Makenshi," he squeaked.

"Nice to meet you, Crona." I said smiling.

"Your….your not gonna drink my blood….are you?" he asked nervously. Ouch, that hurt. How could he think that? Well I guess I was a vampire and he just met me…

"No! Of course not!" I said a little hurt in my voice. I then felt the urge to run my fingers through his lavender hair. It looked really soft. When I did run my fingers through it, I was surprised to find it was even softer then I thought.

"Your hair…it's very soft…even if it's asymmetrical." I mumbled.

"Could you um… get off me please?" Crona asked squirming a bit trying to get away.

"Only if you promise me not to run off." I said smirking. That would be a good exchange, I mean I could have asked for blood in exchange.

"I PROMISE!" Crona said quickly and I got off of him and extended a hand for him to take to help him up. He took it and I dragged him into the dark living room and we took a seat at the couch.

I looked at him noting how thin he was and asked. "You hungry? You look awfully thin." I pointed out.

He shook his head and I sighed and left to go to the kitchen.

I went in the cupboard and pulled out a loaf of bread and a jar of honey. I liked honey, so I kept a big jar of it.

I went back to the couch. "I don't care what you say, you're eating something so you aren't so dang thin." I said and broke off some bread and put some honey on it.

Crona looked away, he looked really nervous, though I didn't blame him. I would be nervous if I was in his position and a Lycan was treating me this way. Now that would be creepy.

I sighed and grabbed his head and gently turned so he faced me and pressed the bread against his lips.

Crona did nothing to open his mouth or eat it. so I had to go to plan B.

"If you don't eat it, I'll sit on you again." I said and he quickly bit it and chewed and swallowed it really quickly that I didn't even have a chance to think.

I smirked as he asked for another and gave him one.

I put the bread and honey on the table in front of us and asked him my question. "So why did you come into my house?" I asked.

Crona jumped from surprise and hesitantly told me. "W-well…. I've lived in these woods for a while and well…I n-never noticed his house here before so I was c-curious as to if it was abandoned or not…" Crona explained quietly.

Well I've never noticed another house in the woods before, so this was a surprise for me. "Well I don't normally live here. This is my second home." I said and begun to explain how most vampires had two houses and why. Crona understood it well.

We started talking and it became a lot easier and natural in our conversation. I told him about my position as a vampire and he told me about him living with his aunt and cousin. It was nice talking to him, it was as though we had been friends forever at how easy it was.

I glanced at my pocket watch and quickly stood and dragged him to the door. "You should get going home now! It's almost sunset! The rest of my kind will be coming out soon." I said as I gently pushed him out of the house.

"Will…will I be able to see you again?" Crona asked nervously.

This touched my heart, a human was asking if he could see and hang out with a vampire again. I was surprised he wasn't running like hell away from here.

I smiled gently. "Come back in…" I paused thinking, tomorrow was a full moon so… "In two days. It's a fullmoon tomorrow and I don't want any lycans hurting you." I said and closed the door after shouting a quick. "Bye Crona!"

I slammed the door shut and rubbed my burns, ouch! Twice in one day I got hit with sunlight….but at least I got to see that boy again, and hey! I even learned his name!

I smiled inwardly then froze, he lived in the woods….the woods was a daily hunting spot for vampires and lycans alike….ah shit!

Wait…he said he's been living here for a while…and he never got attacked it seemed…but he should have been attacked by a vampire or lycan if he's lived here so long since he looked around 15 years old.

Oh god! Please don't let him get found by a vampire or lycan tomorrow…..

**XXXX  
_**

**Hope you all enjoyed it! this was seven pages long! Now you all have Kidds thoughts on it! And you found out what Asura is! Sorry for those who wanted Asura to be a lycan, but he WAS part of Shinigamis group BEFOR he became a Kishin. Besides he makes a dead sexy vampire! (Colron- Dino is a Asura Fangirl...)**

**I hope you all enjoyed this story because I liked writing it even if the Kid chapters are the ones I hate writing.**

**It was the same as last chapter BUT in Kid's point of view with some extra info so PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

**Please Review or I will send Asura to eat your souls!**


	7. Chapter five Crona

**Welcome back to the Lycan and the Vampire! As I am typing this I am watching Naruto Shippuden! XD does anyone know what Shippuden means?**

**Well I am glad and yet surprised at how many reviewed last chapter, glad people reviewed, surprised by how little reviewed compared to chapter five.**

**Seems my Crona chapters are more popular…..ironic since I thought my Kid chapters would be…**

**Oh well! Let's go to….Drum Roll please! (Yuki- Alright! *Does drum roll*)**

**REVIEW FOR RESPONSES (Dino- Again I fucking love saying that since the correct term is Responses to Reviews! Or at least I think it is XD)**

**Afgncaap8**

Glad you think it was good. And thanks for explaining fanatic, I guess that makes me a Vampire fanatic, (Thanks to the book Chronicles of Vladimir Todd, not Twilight, I hate twilight)

**X3Sploosh**

I don't know, I thought I made the mistake thinking it was Havar when you put Ox. Lol

Yeah, that fact is what tipped the scale on what he should be, and I would say yes to Free being leader of the Lycans, but I don't even know myself yet. it is funny Kid starting his love for Crona before even knowing the kid, all he knows is the name ^^ But I think there will be a lot of either drama, or humor when Kid finds out. Again I don't know which.

**Dark Crona**

Thanks, and it seems so many are eager to find Kids reaction to Cronas secret. Lol I guess I am very eager to know his reaction also.

**Bloodthirsty82**

Thank you for the 'awesome' XD

**WickedlyMe**

Yes, yes he is still being made fun of. But it's hard not to make fun of him ^^ and don't worry it usually takes me a day and a half normally to write these chapters. I purposely made him not notice the position. XD

**ONWARD TO THE STORY!**

**_  
_._._.**

I kept pacing in my room. It was a fullmoon tonight. What to do! Medusa and all the other lycans would expect me to go out there and join them in the hunt, destruction, and possible fight with the vampires. But if I go out there, I'll turn into my lycan form and might end up fighting Kid.

Or worse! I could end up fighting a friend of his or hurting a family member or someone close to him! Then he'll find out I'm a lycan and hate me!

WAIT! Why did I care if he hated me or not? Were of rival species! I should be eager to kill him!

Then again I was a human first….but what does that have to do with it? I'm a lycan! Lycans hate vampires! Vampires hate lycans! We want to KILL each other! I shouldn't be wanting to be friends with him!

"Crona! Quit pacing! It's shaking the house!" Medusa snapped from downstairs and I quickly flopped down onto my bed and groaned.

"What to do? What to do?" I groaned. Just three more hours until the moon rises and we change.

Then again we only change if the moonlight actually hits us or if we see the moon. If we don't see it and avoid the moonlight then we wont change….

WHAT WAS I THINKING? AVOID IT AND NOT CHANGE? THE WOULD KILL ME FOR IT! Also I would be defenseless if a vampire came!

Then again we are way faster then a vampire…. By a LOT, if a vampire did come then I could run off, plus I would smell them first thanks to my keen senses.

I clutched my head, all this thinking was giving me a headache!

I stared at my ceiling as I thought.

What if Kid found out…? What if he hated me? What if he never wanted to see me again? What if he killed me on spot? What if he accepted it and still wanted to be friends even though I was a lycan?

All these 'What if's' ran through my head as I played a scenario for each one.

It was hard to see which one was most likely since I didn't know him that well.

What if he killed me tonight while we were out hunting during the full moon….? He would find out immediately because we always turned back when killed. The change only affected us while we were alive. When our hearts stopped beating we would be in our human forms, whether it was a fullmoon or not.

I guess it was because our normal forms were human forms and the tissue, bone structure, and other painful process will still do to change us back. Even if we were dead.

I closed my eyes and tried to settle my thoughts, I never wanted to be a lycan, that I was certain of, but did I want to be Kids friend? That I wasn't even sure about. He was a vampire and could suck my blood when he gets hungry and kill me doing it, or he could find out I was a lycan….

I clutched my head, I didn't like this, it was a possible lose- lose situation here for me.

I needed to sleep this off.

**(Later)**

"Crona! Get your ass your of bed! The moon is rising you dumbass!" Ragnarok yelled from downstairs ruining my sleep.

I yawned and sat up and stared out at the window, the sun was already gone. I quickly slipped off my shirt and pants and put on a pair of pants that wouldn't be totally destroyed once I change.

I then walked downstairs to find Ragnarok and Medusa waiting.

"Alright, here is the plan, Crona, you go down to the market, do what ever the hell you want. Ragnarok you go down along the river, I will be at west part of the village. Avoid any silver or anything that will cause death for you guys." Medusa said.

We both nodded and walked out.

The moon wasn't at the point where we would be effected by it yet so we could probably get close to our destinations before the changing started.

I broke into a run as I went to the market only to stop two minutes later in pain as I started to change.

It always amazed me by how long it takes to get used to the pain.

I gasped and clenched my teeth together as I felt my face enlong into the muzzle, my ribs, and other bones were already changing and my tissue was also changing so I could change.

I felt a seething pain in my tailbone. My tail just sprouted.

Three minutes of agonizing pain later I was in the big hulking form of a lycan.

I stared ahead, the eyesight was a bit different, more like I was looking through glass. I was also not as big and bulky as the other lycans –for some reason, I was seriously thin even in my lycan form.

And surprisingly again, unlike other lycans, I was able to have most control over myself during a fullmoon.

I started running through the woods, taking to the trees instead, if I ran into a vampire, they wouldn't be able to catch up to me in the trees. They don't have the right kind of grace, agility and what not to maneuver through the branches.

I had just reached the market when I caught scent.

I turned around just in time to block a punch and push back the attacker.

The first thing I saw was black and white hair that made my heart drop. Then I realized the guy was a different person. He had a third eye. And he was most certainly a vampire.

I dropped to all fours and my muscles tensed ready to pounce. This guy I could sense his arrogance coming off him in waves.

He chuckled and smirked. "Hello mutt." He said. "You probably don't understand me, but might as well talk, my name is Asura, and I am going to kill you." He said. Yup, he was arrogant, but not as arrogant as this blue haired vampire I fought once.

I growled and my black eyes followed his every move. He ran towards me to give me a side kick but I grabbed his leg and threw him at a bench.

I pushed myself up to two feet and walked towards him as he got up. I raised a hand and swiped at his side. He dodged and we continued this, him dodging all my attacks.

"Heh, you're a good fighter." He commented and I didn't respond.

Fe punched me in the jaw causing me to stumble back a little, though he didn't give me time to recover before he kicked me in the gut causing me to fall down. I rolled over to the side dodging an attack of his.

Time to take this battle into my terrain.

I ran towards the woods, Asura following me.

I smirked, he wouldn't be able to fight as well with all these trees, bushes, and other things. They would slow down his movements. I on the other hand wouldn't be affected by the change of battle field. I practiced a lot in the woods, plus I knew these woods like the back of my hand.

I heard him cuss a bit and my smirk grew, this would be easy.

He charged at me, trying to get to me through all the trees and I dropped to all fours dodging easily.

I quickly ended up on a tree above him while he tried to figure out where I was. I silently jumped off the branch and tackled him to the ground. I began punching him in the face and quickly got off when I scented more vampires coming.

Shit. I thought they were swarming in all round me, hopefully they didn't come over to this area.

I didn't even feel Asuras punch when he punched my shoulder but did see him clutching his fist in pain. Apparently when he lost a lot of strength during out fight.

I started running off. I needed to get away, for two reasons, one, the vampires, two the moon was almost set! Night time was almost over! I HATED THESE FUCKING SHORT NIGHTS!

Okay! Calm down Crona! Don't let your lycan instincts take hold! Stay calm!

I ran towards my secret hideaway, an old abandoned gold mine. As soon as I got in it I ran to the end in the dark area so the Vampires wouldn't see me.

I sat down waiting for the sun to come up so I could come out. after about an hour I walked out only to meet impending pain as I transformed back into human form.

Boy did I have to tell Medusa and Ragnarok about my fight with Asura. They would think I was lying. Heh.

**_._._**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I worked super hard on it! I know it probably sucked, yeah, it probably did suck.**

**Well next chapter will be the same night but Kidds night, they didn't interact so there will be nothing of this chapter in next chapter.**

**Please review**


	8. chapter six Kid

**Welcome back! I have little inspiration for this chapter so it will probably be short! I forgotten what my ideas for this chapter would be. so it isn't that bad. Also I wanna take a poll, how many prefer my Crona chapters over my Kidd chapters of this story? Don't be shy, I just wanna know which chapters are your favorites, I honestly don't care, as long as the readers like the chapter I am happy.**

**Well review time**

**X3sploosh**

Actually yeah, he did fight BlackStar already, Crona isn't the best fighter so he couldn't kill him if he wanted to. He doesn't run away during full moons, only in fights he doesn't want to continue and when he has to run. He actually does not mind killing since he is a lycan. and yeah, the reason they hate each other is going to be told in few more chapters, I have that all planned out. you probably don't know the reason because I'm just gonna make up the reason because I don't know the real reason of there dispute. You probably know the real reason not the reason for the dispute in this story.

**Dustbunniehailey**

Glad you love it!

**WickedlyMe**

Great you still love Crona. I have no idea what humbled means, but he probably is. Kid probably will, our three striped prince of the vampires HATES lycans.

**MakenshiCrona**

I'm continuing it now.

**Bloodthirsty82**

Glad you think it was freakish awesome.

**ONWARD TO THY CHAPTER!**

**Kid**

**((_))_((_))_((_))**

"Alright, BlackStar and Tsubaki will hunt together and fight together if they find a lycan. Liz and Patty are also a team." I said. I was telling fathers plan to all the vampires for tonight. The strongest will work solo while the weaker ones will be in teams.

"Soul and Maka." I finished the teams. "Then the solos are Eibon, Asura, Stein, Spirit, Justin, and I" I said.

"Why the hell are you getting to be solo! Your god Blackstar should be solo!" Blackstar yelled and I rolled my eyes. "I am the strongest there is!" He said.

I sighed. "And should I remind you of that scar on your back you got from that lycan? and the near death experience Soul went through with the same lycan that resulted in a scar across his chest?" I said. "Besides theses are Fathers plans, if you dislike it, take it up with him." I finished.

Blackstar sat back down and Soul looked a bit nervous. "I hope I don't run into that lycan again. He was scary." He said and I nodded, if it weren't for Stein and Spirit it would have shredded Maka and Soul. Though Blackstar did beat it when he fought it, though we weren't sure if it was the same lycan or not.

"So, if you run into a lycan, fight if you can't beat it run for help, if you can beat the lycan, kill it." I said.

Tonight was a full moon which meant a bunch of fights with the Lycans. A lot of vampires were looking forward to the fight (Asura and Blackstar) others were nervous, Lycans were dangerous, plus they were fast, faster then us making it hard to run from them and hard to chase them.

"Alright, the sun is gone in ten minutes, drink a few pints of blood and get ready." I said and walked away.

Everyone began to finish up getting ready and my thoughts drifted to Crona again. What if he got attacked, what if he was in town tonight and was killed, and what if he was unable to return to town if he was gone.

This was the first time I was ever this worried over someone. I was never worried about the safety of my fellow vampires this much during full moons.

I needed to figure out why I was worrying over him like this, he was just a friend, nothing more. Heck I wasn't even sure he we were friends.

"Here Kid." I turned around to see Soul. He was holding a cup full of blood. "Figured you might need a drink." He said.

I took the cup from him. "Thank you." I said and drank some of the blood. "Mhmmmmmm A positive." I said smiling.

"Everyone here knows it's your favorite." Soul said smiling, I could see blood on his teeth meaning he already had a cup or two of blood. I took another drink.

"It's that obvious I love this blood type?" I asked grinning and Soul nodded a yes.

"So, you ready for tonight?" Soul asked and I nodded.

"I'm ready, I will not lose to a lycan, those disgusting creatures." I said.

Soul put a hand to his chest. "That lycan that fought me, there was something strange about it." Soul said and I raised an eyebrow. "When it gave me this wound, I could have swore I saw regret in its eyes, it seemed like it didn't want me to die." Soul explained.

"Yeah, you must have been hallucinating Soul, you were losing a lot of blood and must have imagined it. Lycans don't have emotions, they have the instinct to kill." I said.

"Yeah, but Kid, remember some lycans were created by being bitten, not born, those ones had emotions before they became a lycan-"

"Exactly, 'Before they became a lycan' they aren't human anymore, there monsters." I said. "They don't think, they run off of pure bloodlust and destruction."

"But aren't we the same? We can't control ourselves to stop drinking blood from creatures." Soul countered quietly.

"Soul, we drink blood because we need it, they, they kill and eat just because they love to kill, they are even bigger monsters then us." I said.

"ugh, your impossible Kid." Soul sighed. "I have a feeling you will come to not hate the lycans as much as you do some day." Soul said. "Or at least see that there as much of monsters as we are, remember the story of the first vampire and the first lycan." He said and walked away.

That was very out of character for Soul, but of course I would remember the story. Two brothers, one bitten by bat, one bitten by wolf. The first vampire and the first lycan.

I walked to my room and sat on my bed, five minutes left until the sun was down and we could leave the house.

I closed my eyes and Cronas face appeared smiling innocently then for a second terror was his expression then another second later he was covered in his own blood….dead, his face still held terror.

I opened my eyes in terror. That was a scary thought, seeing Crona like that…

Maybe tonight would help me take my mind off it. I looked out the window, vampires were already moving around outside.

I would stay in my room a little longer before joining them.

I needed to get my thoughts off of Crona or I would probably get killed by a lycan.

I got up after a few minutes and walked down the stairs and paused at the door Souls words running through my mind.

I opened the door and walked out, it was time for the hunt.

I walked through the woods and found a familiar black and white haired vampire walking.

"Hello, Asura." I said venom dripping off my tongue.

"Hello Three Stripes." Asura mocked as he walked. "What are you doing? You better not be hunting the same Lycan I am." He warned.

"I'm not following any lycan trails." I retorted. "I'm looking for a possible meal and then maybe fight whatever lycan I find." I said.

"Hn, well I'm hunting down that lycan that I think is the one that fought Soul and Blackstar." Asura said and a insane grin spread across his face. "I wanna see if it really is as tough as Soul said it was." He laughed.

"Okay, have fun with that psycho." I said and started walking away while he laughed.

After leaving him to do what he was doing I continued roaming among the woods. I quickly scented blood. I followed the scent, fresh prey, either I was gonna be able to bring back a meal and blood for ten vampires, or I would be able to kill a lycan and bring back blood for fifteen.

It was strange but lycans some how had more blood then a human, it was hard to tell since it wasn't enough, a lycan you could give fifteen vampires a equal amount of blood from a lycan, a human you could only distribute it among ten.

I followed and paused behind a tree, there was a lycan right in the clearing. He was momentarily eating a human in a sloppy manner. The scent of the blood was driving me crazy. I licked my lips.

I paused and froze as the lycan lifted its ugly muzzle to look in my direction. I noticed it had a white scar on his face.

"Heh." I let a small chuckle escape before I threw a rock in the opposite direction causing the monsters attention to go in that direction.

I may not have the beasts grace but I could be silent when needed.

I rushed silently towards the lycan and was just about to lung at it from my new spot when it turned in my direction and roared.

I winced slightly; this guy had very bad breath.

I walked out of my hiding place. "Well, hello lycan." I greeted receiving another growl in reply.

"I am so terrible sorry for this since you just ate but I'm gonna have to kill you now." I said, sarcasm dripping off my tone.

The lycan glared at me obviously not liking what I said, but then again it probably didn't understand what I had said in the first place.

I smirked as he lunged at me and I dodged.

The lycan masterly turned and nailed a blow on my when he struck with his clawed hand at my side slicing through the skin and muscle.

I jumped back quickly. There was suddenly another roar not far off, probably near the market, followed by Asuras taunts and laughter.

I sighed Asura must have been fighting a lycan also. I noticed the lycan I was fighting also facing the direction the noise came from and shaking his head in disapproval. Much like how a father would shake there heads at there son after he had destroyed there favorite thing.

I momentarily wondered if this lycan knew the other one by some chance. Probably that, or he was equally annoyed at Asura.

My money was one the latter.

The lycan begun to lumber off back to what he was eating and continued eating.

My jaw nearly dropped, he was ignoring a fight just to eat? That was….was…so rude!

I started yelling insults at it trying to get it to fight. It only once turned its head to look at me and give off a halfheartedly growl and continued eating.

I noticed the moon was starting to set and decided to check up on Asura. I could finish off the lycan some other night.

As I ran towards the direction Asura was in I paused, I could have swore I just saw something run by a few meters away.

I shrugged it off and found Asura growling in anger and covered in a few wounds.

I smirked. "Had some trouble Aushie?" I asked teasingly. He shot me a glare. "Ooh did the big bad lycan beat you? That why you covered in wounds?" I smirked.

"These are NOT from the lycan! I had to run through so many thorn bushes." Asura stated.

"Ooh! Even better! You got beat by a bush! Haha! That is so pathetic Asura." I laughed.

"Shut the hell up Kid! I bet you didn't kill or beat a lycan." He growled.

"You got me, I fought a lycan, it quit the fight to eat." I said. "I didn't beat it, it forfeited." I said with a shrug.

"Hn." Asura growled. "I'm going back to the main house to get some rest." He said and shoved past me.

I might as well head back to my house. Maybe Crona would come over tomorrow for a visit…..that would be very nice, I would then know if he was alright and not hurt.

**Xhdjs**

**Well that is all for this chapter. I know this probably wasn't that good. I also bet you guys could guess who those lycans mentioned were. Especially the one Kid fought. this was six pages long so I hope you enjoy it.**

**I wont be able to update as much saying as school starts this Wednesday for me and I am trying to find a job. I will still try and get a few stories updated a week. I might be able to only get one or two updated a week now.**

**Well that's all for this please hit that button that says review**

**I know you want to so review or I will send Asura after you to either drink your blood thus killing you, or eat your soul, thus killing you. So please review!**


	9. Chapter seven Crona

**Welcome back! I was originally gonna update my AsuraXMaka fix but am going through writers block and this is a lot easier (Not as easy as my Race For The Scythe Of Time) to write, I know I am WAY behind on updates and I am sad at that! I have been procrastinating! I have been more focused on writing my book then my fanfics!**

**Anyways to get this chapter a movin lets move on to the reviews**

**Passing Bystander**

Well we can't all find stories right away. And agreed, Chrona is epic. Maybe, maybe not.

**MakenshiCrona**

Well I plan on having lots of chapters on this story. So I am not even close to being done with this fic.

**Dark Crona**

I am sorry I didn't update quickly, but the newest chapter is right here.

**Bloodthirsty82**

Thank you for still thinking it was awesome.

**NekoInAHat**

I am glad you like all my stories. Ooh, so you are the first person to review my CronaXAsura story! Pleased to meet you. I'm also laughing at the thought of a KidXAsura story.

**Crona**

I sighed as Ragnarok retold his fight against a vampire, for the seventh time today. I was scared after he said the vampire had three white stripes and black hair, but was relieved when it turned out they didn't fight. He went back to his food to confuse the blood-sucker whom promptly left.

I was glad since Ragnarok mentions nothing about him being severely hurt, I didn't understand what I was feeling towards Kid was though.

It was afternoon and I told Medusa and Ragnarok I was going for a walk, since it was daytime we didn't have to worry about me getting jumped by vampires.

As I headed towards Kids house I momentarily wondered if he was going to be there. Maybe he was at the vampires 'main' house. Maybe he got hurt.

All my wounds from the fullmoon were mostly healed, I had a few cuts and scraps I could easily find an excuse for how I got them.

The old house came into view and I smiled, I could smell Kids scent around it, and it was fairly fresh, almost a day old. I broke into a run, my smile growing wider with each step. Gradually I slowed to a jog, then to a walk as I stopped at the house. I gently knocked on the door before entering, quickly closing the door behind me.

"Kid….?" I asked hesitantly looking around in the dark room for my vampire friend. "A-are you here?" I asked nervously. And before I knew what was happening I was tackled to the ground. "W-what?" I yelled in surprise.

"Hi Crona~!" Kid sung from on top of me. He really liked being on me for some reason. "How are you?" He asked climbing off me and helping me up.

"I-I'm fine," I said he seemed to have noticed the scratches and cuts on me. "I went tree climbing and fell out." I explained, it wasn't the full truth, I got them from fights, but some of them were from the trees and bushes I ran through after the fullmoon went down. I mean come on, thorns are not friendly.

"Oh! Are you okay?" He asked worried and I smiled a bit.

"I'm fine, I didn't get that high to do much damage in the first place." I explained still smiling. "So, I should be asking you this, are _you _alright?" I asked worried. "You were out in a fullmoon, did a lycan attack you?" I asked.

"Oh! I found a lycan, but he was more interested in eating then fighting." Kid said. well that did sound like what Ragnarok would do. "So I didn't bother in fighting it." Kid finished.

"Oh, that's good." I said giving a weak smile. Kidd smiled back and told me to sit on the couch, that he had something for me. I quietly obeyed. When he came back out he was holding a small wooden music box. He handed it to me with a small smile and I opened it, suddenly some soothing instrumental lullaby began playing. It was the same lullaby that I could faintly remember from my past as a human.

"T-thank you" I breathed in amazement as I listened to the music.

"I had a feeling you would like this." Kidd said smiling.

I couldn't help myself, I just put the music box on the table and threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you so much!" I said happily, this was actually the nicest thing that anyone had ever done for me.

Kidds face turned eight shades of red and he slowly returned the hug, burying his face in my shoulder.

"Crona.." He breathed, his lips tickling my neck, I shivered, a strange feeling rising. Kid moved his head to face me. slowly he began to lean forward, my body acting on it's own leaned in towards him.

Suddenly our lips touched in a gently kiss.

**Fdsakhf**

**Short chapter but I updated and that's the point, plus I couldn't think of a better spot to end the chapter then that.**

**Next will be Kids point of view and it will be longer I think.**

**Thank you for reading and please review on what you thought on this chapter. Also I have important news, Colron is no longer a co-author, he got kicked out for breaking the ultimate taboo.**

**Also Yuki and I are making a series of oneshots inspired by songs, they will be under his account (1717snowboy) and next to be updated is High School Never Ends**

**Please Review**


	10. Preview

**This is like a preview to the rest of the story~ Sort of like some movie previews are. I am doing this for TWO, not one but TWO reasons.**

**Reason ONE: I can't figure out what to happen in the new chapter of the Shibusen Mental Hospital 2! I'm supposed to update that next but can't come up with a single idea for the chapter! None!**

**Reason TWO: Yuki and I really wanted to do this to get you guys hungry and thinking of what is gonna happen~ Makes you all more interested.**

**Alright this isn't going to show actions, but lines.**

…

"Kid, where have you been? You've been living in your home more then the main house."

"Our leader has been ordered by the Kings to take you to them."

"There is a spy among the vampires! We must find him and kill him before it is too late!"

"I love you Crona…..I always will, no mater what."

"I've always wanted to dissect someone like you."

"Come on mutt! It's a full moon! Get out already and help fight!"

"This war will never end until one side is dead!"

"We have ourselves a hostage of our greatest enemy."

"I know what you've been doing all the time, who is he?"

"There are two kinds of Lycans, the ones that you always see."

"You're a monster!"

"And the rare kind, the strongest and most deadly, the original lycans."

"R-run…..K-Kid-kun…"

"So this is your boyfriend huh?"

"Run!"

"Lycans are true to there instincts, they have it off harder then vampires."

"He will need to choose a bride soon."

"So, you've fallen for a vampire."

"You disgust me."

"You're not getting away this time lycan!"

"A pack that stays together, survives together, a pack that does the opposite…Heh…let's just say it doesn't end pretty…."

"Die!"

"A wolf howls of pain is a lot different from any other wolf howl, the same is for a lycan."

"HELP!"

"Let me guess, he got bitten by Keith 15 years ago?"

"Heh, would you like some honey with that dear?"

"Touch him again and I will kill you."

"The pack will always have your back, no matter what."

"I remember you."

"Mother…Father…"

"I'm….sorry…."

"bye-bye lycan~."

…

**So you don't have to review, if you do, you might want to use anonymous or do it if you review the actual chapter. I hope this got you guys excited to read the rest of the chapters. I got big plans for this.**


	11. Chapter eight Kid

**Welcome back! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter~! and the preview for what's to come! I don't got much to say but I am still going through writers block for my SMH2 story which I really want to update!**

**Review time**

**WickedlyMe**

Yep they kissed.

**Dustbunniehailey**

Thank you for reviewing.

**Kal-orne**

Glad you love it and imagine Tigger :D 'haven't seen Winnie The Pooh is so long'

**MakenshiCrona**

I am glad you thought it was adorable and that you love all my stories. I imagined that too! Yeah, Yuki hacked into my account and switched my profile pictures

**Rikachan**

I am updating now because I don't want to be eating,

**NekoInAHat**

Glad you reviewed, I know how ungrateful older sisters can be I got a older sister too. thank you for the link, I will read it.

**Korychi**

Alright, thanks for the comment, I'll try to stop starting with I, it's an old habit actually.

**Bloodthirsty82**

I was getting tired of all the fluffy friendship things and wanted to finally make em kiss. I love this yaoi couple too.

**Afgncaap8**

I know it's been a while. I am glad, I wanted people to have that reaction.

**Not Bob**

Ha-ha, alright, you don't have to take earth for me, that is a very kind offer though. And I won't stop writing until I probably grow bored of Soul Eater (Which is never) or die (Which is in a long time…..hopefully)

**Dark Chrona**

Thanks.

**Asdfjkl**

Ah that was the kind of reaction I wanted.

**YukianyaAsukaiKozakura**

Two things to say, one your username was hard for me to type T.T second, thank you for reviewing. I am glad you like this, and if it helps, just imagine Crona as a girl. I think Cronas a boy, but I like Crona no matter what gender he/she is.

**OH MY GOD THAT WAS A LOT OF REVIEWS! THAT MAKES ME SO HAPPY!**

**Story start now. Kids point of view BTW**

…

Is Crona alright? Was he hurt? Those thoughts ran through my head as I paced about my room.

I had been thinking about what my feelings for Crona were and was still trying to figure out what all these feelings I felt when around Crona meant. I was pretty sure it wasn't that I wanted to eat him, Crona was a friend and I would never bite him unless he wished me too.

Walking away from the window I sighed and I had been glancing out the window every now and again to see if Crona was near. It burned when that happened but I wanted to see if Crona was near, I always did this whenever I thought Crona might be coming over.

Plopping down on the couch I sighed and stared at the ceiling. I quickly sat up when I heard the door open and hid. Watching to see who would come in, excitement bubbling up at the possibility that it was most likely Crona.

"Kid..?" A pink haired boy mumbled quietly walking in. "A-are you here?" He asked. I smirked and jumped tackling him to the ground as he let out a startled 'what?'

"Hi Crona~!" I sung as I pinned him under me. It was lots of fun tackling him like this. I would admit that. I climbed off my friend and helped him up. "How are you?" I asked concerned.

"I-I'm fine.." Crona said and I saw that his arms were covered in scratches and cuts. "I went tree climbing and fell out." Crona said quickly noticing my eyes lingering on his injuries.

"Oh! Are you alright then?" I asked and he gave a small smile.

"I'm fine, I didn't get high enough to get any serious damage in the first place." He said. "I should be asking you this, are you alright?" He asked. "It was a fullmoon, did you get attacked by a lycan?" He asked.

I smiled at his concern and decided to tell him what happened. "Oh, I found a lycan, but he was more interested in eating then fighting. So I didn't bother to fight it." I said, I couldn't really blame him, food was getting scarcer and scarcer.

"Oh! That's good!" Crona said giving a weak smile, oh his smiles were so adorable! I felt a warm fuzzy feeling flutter around in my stomach. I gently took hold of his wrist and led him to the couch.

"I have something for you." I said walking out of the room. I walked up the stairs and into my room opening the drawer beside my bed, pulling out the old wooden music box I smiled. I was sure Crona would love it.

I walked down the stairs and gave it to him wearing a smile. Crona hesitantly opened it and the familiar calming music began. It was of a lullaby my mother sung to me when I was younger. It was popular among the humans so surly Crona must have heard and liked it.

"T-thank you…" Crona breathed as he continued listening to it.

I smiled, "I had a feeling you would."

Crona put the music box on the table then threw himself on me in a hug. "Thank you!" Crona said, I could have swore my face light up like a Christmas light. I hesitantly returned the hug, burying my face into his shoulder.

"Crona…." I mumbled quietly, my lips brushing against his neck as he shuddered, I had a thought of biting him but that thought only lasted a millisecond. I moved my face to face his and slowly brought it closer and closer.

He leaned in to and my lips pressed against his gently.

Moving my lips against him, I brought my hands to his waist, pulling him closer to me.

I knew what I felt to him now, I understood it all. I loved him. I had fallen in love with a human. The predator and the prey.

I pulled away and Crona made a disappointed whine. I smiled softly and kissed the top of his head.

"I really like you, Crona," I said holding him tightly. Crona shifted in my grasp and looked away, a deep blush marring his pale face.

"I…I really like you too… Kid-kun." He said quietly.

The next few days I had taken to living almost 24/7 in the small house, going to the main house at night to speak with father.

It the third week when Father questioned me.

"Kid, where have you been? You have been living in your home more then the main house recently." Father said as I was about to leave the meeting room.

"Oh, no reason, I just felt like I needed some space from the rest of our kind." I lied. In all honesty I was doing that so I could spend more time with Crona. I wanted to spend all my time with him.

Father tilted his head. "Kid, did we do something to upset you?" He asked again.

"Oh, no, I just have things on my mind that I want to be alone to think over, and I felt the best way to make sure there were no interruptions were to stay at my house." I said really wanting him to quit questioning me.

I had gotten my wish. He waved me to go signaling that was his final question.

As I walked down the hall I walked past Asura.

"I think I know what you've been doing all this time. Who is he?" Asura questioned.

I felt myself go stiff, how had he figured out? Deciding to play dumb, I began lying. "Who's 'he'?" I asked. "What are you talking about? I just explained this to Honorable Father." I said.

Asura gave me a look that said he didn't buy it but shrugged. "you can't hide him forever Three Stripes." Asura said walking away. I sighed and walked out of the house. He was right, I couldn't hide Crona from the others forever.

But I will try to, I won't let anything hurt him.

I love him.

…

**I hope you liked this, I wanted it to be mostly KidXCrona full in this chapter**

**Well we are going to be posting a Halloween Soul Eater one shot tomorrow.**

**Yuki- I will be making a new story**

**Dino- it's really interesting too!**


	12. chapter nine Crona

**Welcome, I know I haven't updated this in a while, I got grounded so please don't complain.**

**Anyways not much to say so**

**MakenshiCrona**

Glad you thought it was cute

**YukianyaAsukaiKozakura**

Its okay and your welcome.

**Turtle-Chan In blue**

No, no it is not.

**PalasYoHere**

Glad you loved it

**xAschlukeluverx**

Glad you love the series! And so true, there is little Male!Crona fics.. glad you think this is epic. ASURA RULES! And thank you, I tried my best in that.

**Bloodthirsty82**

Yep, he wants to protect him

**Audacity-cupcakE**

I am so glad you loved all the chapters!

**TheParanoidNerd**

I'll update and so true about Kid and Crona

**SoulandMaka4everGOANIME8D**

Wow…when I glanced at your review before reading it I thought it was a flame. But glad you love it and sorry I've been grounded so I couldn't update….it's seriously been 2 months?

**Rozenvampire**

I am very glad you think its cute and you love it! Thank you for reviewing

**Anyways story start**

**Crona**

I woke up by Ragnarok yanking me out of bed. I yawned a bit.

"Yes Ragnarok?" I asked as he dropped me on the floor.

Ragnarok snorted. "Medusa wants you prim and proper for an important meeting." He said and I blinked.

"Why?"

"Our leader has been ordered by the Kings to take you to them." Ragnarok said and I blinked in surprise.

'_the leader of the Wolf Tribe in this area was ordered by the Werewolf Kings to take me to them….oh shit did they find out about Kid?'_ I thought nervously. Ragnarok shoved a new outfit into my arms and walked out. "You better be ready in five minutes. He's coming over to take you with him to see the Kings." Ragnarok said.

I took off my shirt and put on a clean white button up shirt where the sleeves went to my elbows and slipped on the black vest over it. _'I guess I can't go visit Kid today._' I thought. The kings were almost half a day away from here for a lycans speed.

Pulling down my pants and slipping on the new pants I headed downstairs to see Medusa talking with our leader.

"Ah! Hello Crona." Free greeted us smiling showing off his sharp teeth. Free was leader of the lycans in this area, he was also one of the few lycans who even in there human state had a few wolf like traits in appearance. The rest of the lycans I knew looked completely human when not under a full-moon or in full lycan form.

"H-hello Free." I greeted timidly and Free patted me on the back.

"We should get going now." He said. "I spent all day trying to find this place so were behind schedule."

I blinked. "Um….all you had to do was follow the path until you reached the river side, cross that then just keep going forward. You would have found it easily." I pointed out and everything seemed to freeze. The next instant Free was banging his head on the wall.

"GODDAMN SHIT!" Free yelled as he slammed his headslammed the wall. "How could I not know that? I'm supposed to know every inch of this place! HOW COULD I NOT KNOW THAT?" He screamed.

Ragnarok, Medusa and I sweat dropped.

"Your going to make a hole in my wall Free…." Medusa said.

Free stopped. "Oops! Sorry Medusa." Free apologized. It may not show ever but he was actually pretty good friends with Medusa, plus he was dating Eruka, and she was like a sister to me, I wasn't sure if she was that close with Medusa and Ragnarok though.

"should…should we go now? I m-mean I'm p-perfectly fine staying here b-but we don't w-want to make our Kings wait…" I mumbled and Free nodded and grabbed my arm.

"Right! Now we got to hurry! Let's go, go, go!" Free yelled as he dragged me out of the house and started running.

I quickly ran after him best I could. It was hard, Free was one of the fastest lycans I knew.

After a few hours of running we stopped in front of a very old castle. Gasping for breath I bent over panting hard. Free didn't look like he lost any energy at all during the mad dash there.

"Well let's go in." Free said and I staggered after him.

We walked past tons of old suits of armor from battles, lots had huge bite marks in them. After trudging up a _very long_ flight of stairs we entered the main room which always held our two kings and one prince.

The first one had pale gray hair he didn't seem much older then free. His eyes were a bright yellow as he watched us. You could tell that his jaws held his wolf teeth which were almost two big for his mouth.

The other king was slightly younger, probably around Medusas age with silky black hair that reminded me of Kid. He had bright green eyes. I could tell these two were kings. But I didn't know where our prince was.

The kings were brothers who shared the throne. The prince was actually the younger kings son. The kings always got there throne from being in direct linage of the first lycan, so no one really argued with them.

"Hello your highnesses." Free bowed I did the same.

"Ah, forget the formalities right now, we're here on a friendly basis right now aren't we, Alex?" the gray haired king said.

"Yes we are, last I checked at least." The black haired king, Alex said. "So why don't you start Isaac." He motioned for the elder king who nodded.

"We just wanted to talk to Crona." Isaac said. "You may leave Free, ah don't worry! He isn't in trouble! Not at all!" He said and waved for Free to go.

"Don't worry! We would never hurt a fellow lycan, we are not as ruthless as the rumors say we are." Alex smiled.

"Well, if you say so." Free said and headed to the door only for it to slam open on his face knocking him out.

"Yo!" a boy with the same kind black hair as Alex walked in. He had pale bluish greenish eyes as he strutted through the doorway only to pause and look at Free who had blood gushing out of a wound on his forehead as he lied there unconscious. "Did I do that?" He asked.

"Ah! Hello Keith! It's nice to see you've come back." Isaac greeted as Keith poked Frees cheek trying to wake him up. Poking at the blood too. "And ahem, yes, your slamming open of the door hit one of the lycan area leaders in the head….please quit poking him Keith." He sweat dropped.

Keith nodded and saw me, smirking he strutted up and looped an arm around my neck. Keith grinned. "What's a cute girl like you doing all the way over here? If your looking for a way to make a living I'm sure we can work it out in my room." He said his voice drooping to a seductive level.

I stared at him. "Um…huh?" I asked surprised, blinking. _'did he just call me a girl?...and why do I get the feeling there was a hidden message in what he said?'_ I thought confused. Keith just smiled and began tugging me towards the door but I just stood where I was. I couldn't leave, I had an audience with the Kings.

"Um…Keith….please leave our guest alone." Alex said in irritation.

Isaac watched and spoke. "Your making her uncomfortable." Isaac added blinking. "I was sure she was a boy though…." He added as an afterthought.

"But I AM a boy." I said and Keith immediately let go and jumped back.

"Ew! I do _not_ swing that way! Sorry dude." Keith said as he shrugged.

"Keith, please come to us now." Isaac said and Keith nodded as he walked towards them.

"What ever you say Uncle." Was what he said and something clicked inside of Cronas brain.

"wait…YOU'RE the prince?" I asked in shock and Keith nodded.

"Yeah, so?" Keith asked casually as he sat down on a throne.

"Well…I didn't know." I mumbled and he shrugged

"I don't normally stay here for long so I'm not surprised when people don't recognize me." He said offhandedly.

I nodded. "Ah." I said. "Also. Please don't do that again…I sort of already am dating someone…I think." I said the last part quietly and he nodded.

Keith nodded his head in understanding. "Don't want to make your girlfriend jealous eh. Smart decision in your case." A sly smile formed on his lips. "I may not swing that way but I do tend go for a few little dates now and again, how about after you chat with Dad and Uncle Isaac we head to my room, I'll just pretend you're a girl and we'll have everyone in the land hearing us fu-" Alex smacked him on the back of the head before Keith could finish, but I understood what he was saying and was disgusted and creeped out.

Alex sighed. "Sorry for my sons vulgar talk…he's kind of a…." Alex trailed off unable to find the right words.

"Sex addict." Isaac said bluntly earning a glare from his brother. "It's true!"

"I have to agree with Uncle Isaac on that one Dad." Keith said and I sweat dropped.

Alex clapped. "Anyways lets get this to the point of why we brought you here. There are two types of lycans." He started and I blinked.

"There are? I thought only one kind of lycan." I said in surprise.

Isaac shook his head. "There are two types of lycans, the ones you always see." Isaac stared at the ceiling. "are the most common ones, but not all that special." He said and Alex nodded in agreement to what his older brother was saying as Keith stretched out and slouched in his chair.

Alex continued picking up after where Isaac stopped. "And the rare kind. The strongest most deadliest, the original lycans." He said.

Keith sighed. "I know what your going to say, 'What do you mean, the original lycans?'" He said before I could speak. "The first lycan, my ancestor, was a original lycan. the lycans now a days only have two forms, human and lycan. but the originals can take the form of a wolf, and when there blood activates it is able to turn them into something bigger and stronger then your average lycan. plus, the fur is more visible on them while all the lycans we've seen, the fur looks almost like it's skin by how matted down and sleek it is."

I nodded almost comprehending this as Keith continued. "the original lycan, heh they could take down three vampires at once. No cage could hold them, no wall could stop them, no chains could keep them down. They were invincible, Unfortunetly as more lycans were created and born, the blood grew thinner and thinner until even the Royal Lineage of Kings were no longer the rare kind of lycans."

Isaac sighed. "I fear that the line of the original lycans is long since dead." He said and I raised my hand. "Yes?"

"What does this have to do with you wanting me to come here?" I asked meekly and Isaac shrugged.

"I just really wanted to tell someone the story, so I chose you, plus I wanted you to meet the leader of your new pack." He said, and I thought, _'pack, a pack is a group of lycans who are either very close or, were all turned by the same lycan.'_

Isaac pointed at Keith. "That is your pack leader, plus the one responsible for biting you."

My jaw dropped. "Him! I thought Ragnarok or Medusa bit me!" I said. "I remember Medusa said that Ragnarok could make a lycan by biting one when they found me _**1**_ Ragnarok bit me!" I yelled.

Keith shrugged. "It was me, I thought I heard a vampire coming so I left. Ragnarok and Medusa just swooped in to claim the credit of what I did." He said. "Doesn't really matter though. I bit you and you are a member of my pack." He grinned. "We're going to have so much fun! I'll make sure the others don't get jealous by how close we are! I'm sure after we give them a little show, they will love you and be groveling to your feet…" He earned another strike upon the head by Alex

**Referenced to the Prologue Crona chapter**

**Keith is kind of a pervert who doesn't care what gender someone is. Just so long as he gets what he want he's happy**

**This chapter is **_**six**_** pages long I hope you like it. and yes, Isaac only wanted too see Crona because he and Alex wanted to tell someone the story of the Original Lycans and that they needed Crona to meet the one who REALLY bit him**


	13. Chapter 10 Kid and OMAKE

**Hey guys. Sorry for the delay in updates but I am trying to get more updated now. Though your wait is over, the chapter is here.**

**XxX**

**Kid**

I walked around the forest in the darkness. It was boring, I hadn't seen Crona in a while, he claimed he had to go out of town for something. Worry pricked me, I was scared something happened and he got hurt.

Shaking my head I continued walking, "I need to stop worrying so much." I said to myself. "He isn't weak, he can fight off anything, plus he said he wouldn't be alone so he wont have to fight alone also." I mused as I walked.

I heard a rustling sound and next thing I knew something had slammed into me at full speed tackling me to the ground. I clenched my eyes shut from the force and opened them to see a mesh of pink hair clinging to me as I was on the ground.

"Crona?" I asked curiously, he lifted his head to stare at me with his beautiful blue eyes. I smiled as I hugged him back. "Welcome back Crona, how was your trip?" I asked as I got up pulling him up also.

He blushed a bit. "It was….weird…. very weird." He said slowly.

I nodded and leaned in to peck him on the cheek. "Well, at least you're safe." I said smiling. Crona glanced away looking really uncomfortable. "Something wrong?" I asked.

"Well…" He said not making eye contact. I began panicking.

"Oh god! Something bad happened didn't it! Tell me what happened and I'll make it right! Did someone hurt you? If they did they will feel the wrath of a vampire!" I said and began babbling about other things as well.

Crona shook his head quickly. "No one hurt me! Honest! It's just that." He said glancing away again. "I have to move out of my home with Medusa and Ragnarok." He said. "And I'm having to move in with a guy named Keith and some of his friends." He said.

I began to feel a bit of jealousy. I was okay with Crona living with Ragnarok because he was a relative, but for all I knew this Keith guy could try and take Crona from me! I took a deep breath. "well, what's Keith like?" I asked.

Crona blushed again and I felt jealous again. "Well.. Keith is…..weird, rude, a whore." He began making me blink in surprise. "When we first met he thought I was a girl and began trying to seduce me and convince me to have sex with him, he's a sex addict, and crazy." Crona finished.

Any thought of Crona ditching me for Keith had left. I smiled a bit and pulled Crona close. "Well why don't you move in with me?" I asked in a husky voice as I leaned my face towards Crona.

Crona blushed. "Sorry…I kind of can't." He mumbled but brought his face closer to mine also until our lips kissed.

The kiss was full of passion, both of us were ignorant of our surroundings during the kiss. Neither of us noticing the black haired teen watching from the bushes with a shocked expression.

When I pulled away, said teen was gone but we didn't know. I stared lovingly into Cronas eyes. "you are beautiful, you know that?" I whispered to him as I placed a few pecks on his cheek.

His face lit up like fire out of embarrassment, "Kid-kun…." He whined as I picked him up. "It's night out, not safe for you to be out here, I'll take you as close as I can get to your new home then I have to go get something to eat." I said as I began walking.

Crona blushed more. "I live across the river." He said quietly as we walked.

I snuck a few kisses on his cheek as we walked and finally stopped within view of a tall old house.

"This is where you live?" I asked surprised.

Crona glanced away. "Well, there are a lot other people living in it." He mumbled as I put him down. "Well, it's night, but I'll come and try to visit you tomorrow." He said as he ran towards the house.

I smiled a bit and began hunting for food. I froze a bit. I could smell a Lycan. Lots of them, but the scent didn't seem fresh at all, maybe a day or two old, hopefully.

Being very careful in case there was a Lycan near by, I began stalking towards the town in search for my next meal.

After three hours, I headed home. I was thinking about talking to Father about Vampire-Human relationships. Of course I wouldn't mention Crona or that I was in one, I would just tell him I was curious that if they ever happened.

When I reached the house, the moment I opened the door I was greeted by an excited Liz.

"Hello Kid!" She greeted as she hugged me. I was startled by the sudden action. This was something she never did.

I shrugged her off. "Um, hello." I said to her as she let go. "Where is Father?" I asked.

Liz smiled. "he's in his study," She said and before she could say more I headed up the stairs to where she said he was.

I needed to know what happened usually to those kinds of relationships between Vampires and humans.

Reaching Fathers study, I began to open the door but froze at what I heard.

"Are you sure you want Kid to get married so soon?" It was Asuras voice, I noted.

_Married? What are they talking about? _I thought, scared and confused and curious.

"He needs to choose a bride soon." My father said. "And Liz is a perfect candidate, I know you think it's a bit to soon for Kid to get married, Asura, but this is needed."

So that was why Liz was happy, she heard she might…._marry _me? I didn't want to marry her! I didn't love her! I loved Crona! If I had to marry anyone it would be Crona! Not Liz, not anyone else!

Asuras voice came out irritated. "But are you sure you don't want Kid to decide himself who he will marry?" He asked.

Asura was sticking up for me, that was new, and scary. "Kid will see only faults in any woman because of asymmetry. I believe he is incapable of loving anyone because of his obsession with symmetry." Death said.

That was a lie, I could love, I did love, I was in love.

I turned around stalking away. I would talk to Father about this later. As I was walking away, I nearly bumped into a dazed Tsubaki.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked as Tsubaki came out of her trance.

She blinked, "Huh, oh yeah, I was just, thinking." She said, she had a light blush on her face.

"Well, alright." I said. "you want to tell me what you were thinking about?" I asked. She shook her head and walked off. "Alright." I said to no one. "this day is getting weird." With that, I went to find some blood and went to bed.

**Omake**

**Three hours earlier**

Keith hid in the bushes as he watched Crona make out with that blood drinking vampire.

"I thought he was strange…" Keith muttered as he stalked away just seconds before they pulled apart. "He's dating a fucking vampire! For all I know he could be telling off all our secrets!" Keith said then shook his head.

"No, from what I heard, that vampire doesn't know he's a Lycan. The kid could be tricking the vampire into spilling his secrets." Keith said but sighed. "Crona isn't like that…So I guess he's in love with a vampire but wont give or take any secrets. Heh….sounds like him from what I know." The Lycan prince said as his nose twitched.

"Heh, a vampire, might as well save Crona and his vampire-boyfriend from being discovered by another vampire." He grinned as he crouched down and began silently and gracefully bounding through the woods and stopping in a tree hidden in the shadows as he watched a female vampire wander the woods.

She had long black hair and indigo eyes. Also her skin was a lighter color then his. Then again most Lycan had a tanner color to there skin from always being outside. He was no exception to it.

He bunched up the muscles in his legs and jumped up behind her silently.

"Pretty late to be out walking at this time of night." Keith said coolly as he leaned against the tree.

The vampire-girl stiffened and whirled around surprised. She probably knew he was a Lycan. No other reason as to why she didn't see or hear him coming.

Keith continued. "You never know when something dangerous can attack you, like oh say, me." He grinned as he began circling her.

**To Be Continued**

**Well hope you enjoyed this chapter and I wanted to make an Omake of what happened to Tsubaki and who was watching Kid and Crona kiss. The Omake will be continued at the end of next chapter**

**Please review.**


	14. chapter 11 Crona and OMAKE PT 2

**Welcome back! I hope you didn't slaughter anyone while waiting for an update. Anyways, here is chapter 14! You've waited and here it is!**

**Crona**

The sun was just starting to rise over the horizon as I walked out of the house. I had a wide smile on my face from the kiss with Kid from the night. I could still feel his lips on mine.

"Hey, Ragnar." I greeted the albino Lycan lying on his back gazing at the stars, I kept smiling, but I received no greeting as I saw that Ragnar was not watching the stars fade away, but passed out, I could smell whisky on his breath as he breathed.

Ragnar rolled over to his side and I cautiously stepped over him. My smile never once wavered as I continued walking away from the house. My thoughts drifted as I began walking into the forest the smile never leaving my face. I was so lucky to have someone like Kid to love me.

My smile faded away as Keith walked out of the undergrowth a few yards in front of me. Normally I would have still had a smile, but the pissed off look he had took all joy away from me replacing it with fear.

There are few things that a Lycan would fear, a pissed off pack leader is near the top of the list. And Keith just happened to be a pack leader, my pack leader, and looked pissed off.

Knowing for a fact, mostly because I was also a Lycan, that our race are unpredictable when enraged, caused me to start backing up. Keith began taking large steps towards me until he had me backed up against a thick tree.

"Um…How are y-you, Keith?" I asked in a timid voice.

Keith glared at me before slamming both his fists into the tree on either side of me, trapping me between him and the tree. "You thought you could keep it a secret didn't you?" He asked slowly.

I began to feel confusion and even more fear build up. "What a secret?" I asked quietly.

Keith took one fist out of the tree and slammed it back against it with more force causing splinters of wood to fly out of the tree. "You're betrayal!" He snapped, I gave him a confused look and he bared his teeth at me.

"You were making out with a vampire! I saw you last night with the Vampire Prince! You're probably even telling him all our secrets too!" He said.

I shrunk back at the force of his rage, and the truth he knew. _He knows about Kid and me…_ I thought in horror. "I'm…I'm s-sorry…" I mumbled, I knew it was wrong for a Lycan and vampire to be together but, I didn't fight my feelings, so he had a right to be angry. "B-but…I d-didn't tell him a-any secrets…he d-doesn't know I'm a Lycan." I mumbled. "I'm to scared to tell him…"

"Too scared of a rejection," Keith muttered, I glanced up, he looked a lot less pissed and more, sympathetic. Keith sighed as he removed his arms from the tree giving me a possible escape route. He shook his head muttering to himself as if trying to figure out what to do with me.

"So, you're in love with a vampire." He said gazing at me.

My cheeks started to heat up as I glanced away and nodded swiftly. "Y-yes…and Kid-kun loves me back." I said.

Keith groaned as he scratched the back of his head and glanced away from me with an irritated yet semi-realistic expression. "Great…well as long as he doesn't know that you're a Lycan then I wont stop you from being with him, but I want to know exactly what goes on when your with him." He said turning to me with a expression worn by leaders, his expression broke into a mischievous grin. "_Including_ what goes on when you have sex." He said.

My shoulders drooped in defeat, there was no way around going one conversation without him having to start talking about his sex life or the sex-lives of others. I turned around to start walking away when he followed laughing.

"Come on Crona!" He said grinning. "I wanna know if the Prince of Darkness is a seme or uke in bed! I mean come on don't leave out the juicy details either!" He laughed and in a few strides was next to me patting my back. "I'm just pulling your leg, you can leave that stuff out or I might go and steal your boyfriend for myself." He joked.

I glanced away. "We haven't even gotten that far." I mumbled and he stared at me in amazement.

"You, are a saint! Most boys would have had sex early in the relationship! Including me! But you and your boyfriend are waiting! You are a saint brought by whatever heaven or hell we are going to for being monsters!" He said kneeling before me. "I think I love you." He said hugging my legs.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at his normal behavior as he got up and ruffled my hair. "To bad you're taken," He laughed and shrugged. "Oh well, let's get off the topic of your love life, alright? It's starting to make me feel depressed that all my relationships are one or two night stands." He laughed.

Disgust built up. "You don't need to tell everyone y-your sex life…" I mumbled and he laughed and nodded his head. "It's fun." He argued and I rolled my eyes.

He lost his joking attitude and his expression went serious. "I think it's time I taught you some fighting abilities. Medusa and Ragnarok only taught you to kill, but each pack has a specific style of fighting." He said, I had already known this about packs but he was refreshing my memory. "My pack, our pack," He corrected himself.

"Our pack's style is causing diversion with one half of our body and striking with the half they aren't looking at." He said. "Like using your hands to grab there attention and then kick and claw them with your feet, or have them expect a kick, maybe even give them one, but instead claw them in the face or throat." He explained.

I nodded my head. "S-sounds…complex." I said and he nodded. "Very complex. You have to be able to multitask with your body parts in a fight." He said and grabbed me by the ear and began dragging me towards the house.

"W-wait! I was going to go meet Kid!" I wailed struggling to free my poor innocent ear.

Keith grinned. "Not anymore, I need to get you started on training." He said stepping on the still passed out Ragnar like he wasn't there, Ragnar didn't even stir, and tossed me at the back of the house. "Now, Ragnar should be overseeing your training, but he got drunk last night and as you can tell, is still passed out. So I'll start you off." He grinned getting in a fighting stance.

I instinctively crouched down, my muscles ready to spring. Keith charged at me and aimed a kick at my gut but I leapt up over his head, planning on landing on his back and knocking him to the ground.

Keith instead, shot his hand out like a snake and grabbed my ankle yanking me to the ground. "The pack is only as strong as it's weakest link!" He said as he pinned me down be pressing his knees to my back, shoving my face into the ground with one hand and using his other hand to pin my wrists together above my head and off the ground so I couldn't push myself up.

I nodded and he got off of me. "I used the kick to get you up in the air so I could get you pinned down. That is a part of our style, diversion, I used my legs to distract you so you didn't see my arms ready to grab you." He explained as he helped me up.

I got back in a fighting stance as he walked a bit away. After a few moments he charged at me and aimed a punch at my face. Instincts caused me to duck and receive a kick at the jaw knocking me down. Again I had fallen for the diversion.

This kept on happening, him attacking me and me falling for the distractions getting more injuries then the distraction would have caused until he called it time for the 'sparring' (More like him beating the shit out of me) to end.

"Go take a bath Crona, _you _have a date with the Vampire Kings son." He snickered. "I'll leave you some nice clothes outside the bathroom." He added before shoving me into the bathroom.

I shook my head as I ran the warm water and stripped my clothes off my body and slipped into the water.

It felt nice to my sore joints and muscles. Keith had caused some intense pain to me. I stared at the ceiling as I soaked. Keith was really angry when he had found out, but then he just calmed down, accepting it. Lycans don't calm that quickly when they are _that _angry. Keith had gone from Beyond Pissed Off to Calm and Perverted in a matter of seconds. That was not normal for a Lycan.

Maybe he just didn't really care that much if I was dating the vampire…maybe he thought it was to his advantage since Kid didn't know I was a Lycan.

…Kid…I had to tell him some day that I was a Lycan, if not, I'm basically lying to him. He thought I was a human, he worried constantly because he thought I would fall prey to a vampire one night without a fighting chance…I would probably have a better chance surviving a vampire as a Lycan then a human.

I got out and dried off, I didn't like my thoughts that moment. I opened the bathroom door and sure enough there was dry clean clothes by the door like Keith promised.

I slipped the trousers on and then got on the white button up shirt and rolled the cuffs up. Running a comb through my hair to get the knots out I walked out and began searching for my boots.

I ran into Sylvia in my search as I yanked on the comb trying to get it unstuck. "Hey, Sylvia, have you seen my boots?" I asked.

Sylvia nodded but sighed as she saw my struggled with the comb. "Sit down, pup." She said and I obediently sat down. She swatted my hand from the comb and began to gently get it out. "You males are all the same, hopeless when it comes to anything to do with cleaning up." She said as she began combing the knots out of my hair.

"And you bitches are all the same, always complaining, ranting, or insulting males." Conan said with a roll of his eyes as he walked by carrying armor he had stolen from some houses he had broken in to. "We need this armor for possible battles. I'll have it melted down and reformed for our Lycan forms." He said seeing me stare at the metal.

Sylvia stuck her tongue out at Conan as she finished combing my hair. "Well your boots are by the door. You should go do whatever you were going to do while I show Conan what bitches are capable off." She said grabbing Conan by the hair and dragging him down the hall.

I felt a tad bit sorry for Conan, he was the smallest member of the pack and Sylvia was one of the best fighters in the pack from what I heard, if they fought Conan didn't stand a chance. But I knew what there relationship was so I could tell that the only fighting they would do is 'who was on top' as Keith would say.

Shaking my head in disgust I lectured myself. I was spending to much time around Keith, his perverted personality was rubbing off on me. I started to hurry down the halls so I could get out before Sylvia and Conan began anything that would leave me in disgust.

I broke into a run as I headed towards Kid's house. I was still lost in thought, so lost that I nearly collided with the side of his house when I didn't see it coming up. Luckily I stopped running and with only an inch of space between me, and the wall I would have gotten to know very well if I had kept running.

I walked to the door, paused a bit to regulate my breathing, and knocked. Almost immediately Kid opened the door, making sure to stay in the shadows of the house and out of the light.

"Crona!" He said and I walked in. Kid closed the door and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'm so glad that you are here! There is something I would like to discuss with you." He said as he led me to a couch and sat down.

I looked at him for him to begin telling me what he had to say and he cleared his throat glancing away. "Last night, I over heard my father, talking about arranging for me to marry. Marry a fellow vampire I know named Liz." He said refusing to make eye contact.

My heart had froze at that. "You're…breaking up…with me?" I asked, trying to fight back the tears.

Kid stared at me in horror. "Of course not! I love you Crona! Even if I had to marry someone, you will still be the only one I love!" He said grabbing my hands and holding them tightly. "What I want to say is, I want you to move in with me!" He said, he had a bright light in his eyes. "Maybe, if you want, I can even turn you into a vampire so we can be together always."

I was overjoyed at the fact that I was the only one he loved, but when he spoke of me moving in with him and him turning me into a vampire, it felt like my world was just struck by lighting.

"But…Kid.." I began.

Kid interrupted me. "The process is very painless! I promise you!" He said quickly. "I love you Crona and only you! I don't want to marry someone else." He said and went on one knee and pulled out a small ring out of his pocket. "Crona, will you marry me? We could spend eternity together, you wouldn't fear of vampires attacking you, please say yes Crona." He said.

I wanted to say yes, I really did. But… "…Kid…I can't…we can't…" I said, my voice barley above a whisper.

Kid stared at me shocked and hurt. "If it's because we are both boys, then I don't care if we are! The other's wont either! Honorable Father is Bi, so they don't care if I marry a boy," He said trying to assure me.

I shook my head. "Kid, that's not it," My mind was made up, I was going to tell him the truth. "I haven't been completely honest with you, there is something you should know about me…"

**OMAKE**

"So, Vampire-Girl," Keith said as he continued to circle her as he stretched his arms and flexed his muscles, wanting to see how he had her outmatched when it came to strength just by letting her see. "What's your name?" He asked.

The vampire kept turning around to make sure he was in her sights at all time. "Tsubaki." She replied.

Keith grinned as he began edging closer to her with each stride he took as he walked around her. "What a nice name, to bad you're a vampire, you probably were very beautiful before you became one." He snickered.

Tsubaki blushed a bit. "What is your name?" She asked getting in a position to fight.

Keith smirked. "No need to keep it a secret, my name is Keith, prince of the Lycans." He said and he loved the way Tsubaki stiffened at knowing who was probably going to kill her.

Keith took this as his chance to lunge at her. Tsubaki barely managed to dodge. "so, how did a cutie like yourself end up a bloodsucking vampire?" He asked smirking as he delivered a kick to her gut knocking her back.

She jumped back up. "I was born a vampire." She said as she charged at him. Keith just dodged and grabbed her wrist with one hand and yanking it behind her as he stood behind her. He began to pull a stake out of his pants pocket and just as he was about to shove it into her back, Tsubaki whirled around with a knife with a silver blade in her hand.

Keith let go of her and jumped back grinning. "Looks like both of us are armed for killing each other." He snickered and raised his hands to drop the stake. "You're to cute to kill anyways." He laughed and his expression turned dark. "Besides, I have a pack member I need to deal with that is a higher priority then dealing with you." He said turning around and stalking away.

Tsubaki stared at him, her cheeks aflame at the needless compliment about her being cute.

**Well that was this chapter, you guys probably hate me for where I ended the chapter XD sorry but that will leave you hungry for even more~!**

**Just some information about the pack Crona is in**

**Alpha pair (Male and female leader of pack): Keith (No female yet)**

**Betas: (Second in command): Rafe (Means Wise wolf)**

**Medic (Obviously in charge of caring for any injury): Conan (Meaning Little hound/wolf,)**

**Subordinates (just other members of the pack.): Sylvia, Ragnar, Accalia, and Crona**

**His pack is small considering other packs, consisting of only 7 members. **

**Please review.**


	15. Chapter 12 Kid

**Chapter 12**

**Kid**

I waited patiently for Crona to tell me what he wanted to say. In all honesty I was scared. I wanted to marry him, I really did, but he was saying that we couldn't be together.

He was saying he wasn't being honest with me and that there was something I had to know. Was he cheating on me with someone else? Or was he dating someone else before me? These thought were racing through my head faster then a Lycan on a sugar rush.

And they tend to move very fast when on sugar rushes.

Crona wringed his hands nervously.

"What is it Crona? You can tell me anything." I said, wanting to put him at ease so he could tell me what it was. "If there is someone who will harm you if you marry me, I will protect you!" I said loudly.

Crona cringed a bit and I lowered my voice and gave him an apologetic look.

"I love you Crona….I always will, no matter what." I said wrapping an arm around him and pulling him closer.

He just pulled himself out of my grip.

"Crona, what's wrong? I'm going to fast with this relationship aren't I?" I asked, I desperately wanted him to tell me what was wrong. How he was acting was making me go crazy with worry and uncertainty.

Crona refused to make eye contact. He just scooted a bit farther and closer to the door. His movement were showing he was expecting to be attacked….

By me.

"Crona, please just tell me! What is it you've been keeping from me? I promise it wont change how I feel about you." I said edging closer to him.

Crona shook his head rapidly. "No Kid, it will change everything i-if I tell y-you." He said quietly.

"Crona, just please, tell me, what is it?" I begged. "You can trust me! I always keep my word."

Crona just stared at his arm which was gripping his other arm tightly. "Kid…I'm not what you think I am." He said.

I shook my head. "You're exactly what I think you are! You're sweet, caring, beautiful, lovely and much more!" I argued.

Crona yanked his head up. "No K-Kid! I'm not a human!" He yelled as his grip on his arm tightened.

I froze. "O-Of course you are C-Crona! You're not a vampire, so you have to be a human, unless…" I didn't even want to think of Crona, my Crona as that kind of monster, there was no way he could be a Lycan.

Crona had tears starting to form. "I'm not a h-human Kid! I haven't been for years! I'm a-a Lycan Kid! E-enemy of the vampires, or you." He cried.

My blood, if I had any, ran cold. I said nothing as he just waited for me to speak.

Crona, my Crona, was a Lycan.

My Crona was a Lycan.

A Lycan…

A Monster….

I instinctively began pulling out a silver chain out of my pocket. One of the ways to bring down a Lycan.

Crona saw what I was doing and rushed up. He began backing towards the door. "I-I told you t-that if I said, it w-would change everything." He stuttered, tears running down his face.

My face was emotionless. "You're a monster." I stated as I held the chain in my hands walking towards him.

Crona had his back against the door and began trying to get it to open. He managed to open it just as I lunged at him, and he was out the door in half a second.

I was able to stop myself before I hurtled into the sunlight.

"You disgust me, Crona!" I yelled at him before slamming my door shut.

How could I have been so naïve? I allowed myself to be manipulated by the Lycans, the enemy. I fell in love with the monster.

"No," I corrected myself. "I don't love him, he's a Lycan, the next time I see him I will have to kill him." I said and saw the ring on the floor.

The ring I had proposed to Crona with.

I picked it up and hurled it out the door.

Crona was nothing to me, never will be anything to me. He was just trying to manipulate me all this time.

I walked to my room and laid on my bed to sleep. But I couldn't, every time I closed my eyes I felt a pang of hurt in my chest.

After several restless hours, the sun finally went down.

I had everything I thought important packed.

I was going to move into the main house, never see this house again.

As I walked out I saw the ring gleaming on the ground, but I ignored it and continued my way to the main house.

When I got there, everything was in chaos. I put my things down and walked to Soul. "What's going on?" I asked.

Soul eyed me with his red eyes. "You didn't hear?" He asked. "There is a spy in the vampires. The Lycan prince found out a lot about vampires suddenly during the day it seems. Were all going in a frenzy trying to find the spy." He said.

I froze, I knew who the 'spy' was.

Me.

I had unwittingly told much valuable information to Crona when I thought he was human. He must have been telling everything to his pack leader.

…Keith….he said he moved in with a guy named Keith…SHIT! Keith IS the prince! Keith must be his pack leader! His pack leader is the prince! I practically told everything I new to the PRINCE!

I felt even more down now. Crona had played me like the fool I was.

My father walked down the steps and yelled for everyone to be quite.

"There is a spy among the vampires! We must find and kill him before it's to late!" He yelled and Asura walked up. "My friend Asura will be in charge of the team that will hunt down the traitor. He will chose who is with him, himself." Death said.

Asura took his turn speaking. "This is a serious situation, but we must not panic! We will find this spy and bring him and or her to punishment!" He yelled. I didn't miss the way he eyed me when he mentioned the spy.

He suspects it's me.

Asura kept on speaking and Blackstar whispered to me. "Shesh, Asura and the spy topic are taking up all the spotlight from me!" He complained. "When I find this spy I'm gonna pound em into the ground for stealing my spotlight!"

I paled and Tsubaki laughed nervously. "Come on Blackstar, be serious. Asura and his team will find the spy and bring them to justice." She said.

Soul nodded. "Kid, you better be on guard. The spy might decide to take you out to put everyone in a frenzy of chaos. If an important royal figure is killed that will put everything in chaos and confusion giving the spy more time." He said.

I nearly yelled out in joy. I was prince, of course no one would question me for being the spy! "Yeah." I said putting on a fake smile.

Asura finished talking and the vampires began scattering around to do other things.

"I caught the scent of several Lycans grouping up not that far from here." Maka said as she walked up to the group. "Lord Death thinks that they are planning on a full scale attack."

Soul nodded. "If that happens, a lot of people will get hurts, humans, Lycans, and vampires." He said.

I nodded and I couldn't help but wonder, _will Crona and I end up facing each other if this attack happens?_

**Done! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Just for heads up, the hatred between vampires and Lycans (Mostly just vampires hating Lycans more then Lycans hate them) is the reason Kid suddenly hated Crona after finding out that he was a Lycan.**


	16. Chapter 13 Crona

**Welcome back.**

**I just want to thank everyone for all the review! I have almost 90 reviews right now! That makes me very happy! I also want to thank everyone who reads this fanfiction for taking the time to read somthing that probably wasn't all that good in some chapters compared to other fanfictions. So, thank you. Knowing so many people enjoy reading this fanfiction makes me very happy. I know you probably dont want to read an authors not, but I felt I had ought to write a thank you to everyone who's read, reviewed, or even added it to there favorites. So Thank you. This fanfiction probably would have been long abandonded if people never read it. So, again, thank you for reading this story.**

**Anyways, I'm going to shut up and let you guys read this chapter now. :D**

**Chapter 13**

**Crona**

I made my way back to the pack. My spirits were at an all time low, and I still had tears running down my face.

_I should have never told him… _I thought to myself as I moved slowly. My feet dragged against the ground, my shoulders were sagged and my head hung low.

The house soon came into view as I continued walking slowly.

As I was walking, a bright blonde haired girl who seemed to be in her late twenties walked up. "Crona!" She exclaimed. "What's wrong? You look like a kicked puppy! Did someone kick you?" She asked as she rushed to my side. "You're crying!" She gasped out in surprise.

"H-Hello, Accalia…" I greeted my fellow pack member. Accalia was most compassionate member of the pack and acted like a mother to everyone. "It's n-nothing…" I mumbled quietly.

Accalia shook her head. "It is most definitely not 'nothing'! I've never seen you look so depressed! And you look depressed a lot of the time." She said. "Tell Big sister Accalia what happened." She said.

"I'd rather n-not…" I mumbled as I made my way into the house, closing the door behind me.

Accalia walked after me "Come on, it's not good to keep your emotions all bottled up! It's unnatural for a Lycan!" She argued in a worried tone.

I just ignored her as I kicked my shoes off and made my way to the family room. Rafe, the packs second in command, was reading a book as he relaxed on the couch. He looked over the book to give us a puzzled look as Accalia continued to beg for me to tell her what was wrong.

He just shrugged it off and returned to his book a moment later.

I made my way across the family room and headed up the stairs. I walked past Conan and Sylvia who were just leaving her room, both looking like they got out of a tornado. They also gave us confused looks as we walked past them.

Accalia kept following me until I went into my room. She just stood there at the door way as I slammed the door shut. Pack members didn't go into each others rooms unless they were allowed. It was a trust thing.

Only pack leaders were allowed to bypass that rule. Though it didn't apply when I was with Medusa and Ragnarok since technically we weren't a pack.

I slammed my body onto my bed and buried my face in my pillow as I began crying my eyes out.

I was such an idiot! Why did I even think it was a good idea to tell Kid the truth? Why! He hates me for it now!

"You said you loved me!" I cried into my pillow. "You said you would always love me! You lied!" I sobbed even harder.

I kept crying for several minutes until there was a gentle knocking no my door. I ignored it and it came again.

"He cant hear the knocking Accalia," Keith could be heard from the other side of the door. "Here let me try." Then instead of quiet knocking, it was loud banging. "Crona, can we come in?" He asked.

I sobbed a bit more and wiped the tears off of my face as I tried to hide the fact I was just crying like a baby a moment ago. "Y-yes." I said.

Keith opened the door and came in, so did the rest of the pack. Rafe closed the door after everyone got in.

"Crona, what happened?" Keith asked as he took a seat beside me.

I buried my face into the pillow I was hugging to my chest. "It w-was nothing, Keith." I whispered.

Keith shook his head. "Crona, we all know you left to visit that Kid guy earlier today, and when you came back you were crying your eyes out. What happened? Did he hurt you?" Keith demanded.

I gave him a confused look, they all knew?

Rafe sat down on the floor. "We're a pack; we don't keep secrets from each other." He said. "Well, not many secrets." He explained.

"Crona, just tell us. Please." Keith said.

I brought my head away from the pillow and rested my chin on it. "I….I told K-Kid-kun that…I was a Lycan…." I mumbled.

I could easily see everyone else stiffening at that. Lycans rarely reveal that they are Lycans to vampires. The vampires usually have to figure out who's a Lycan and who isn't.

"And…How did that go?" Keith asked in a gentle voice as he ran his hand through my hair in an attempt to keep me calm.

The tears began running down my face again. "He….He hates m-me!" I sobbed. "He called me a monster and he hates me! He pulled out a piece of silver the moment I told him I was a Lycan." I cried.

Keith growled. "That bastard…" He muttered.

Accalia wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. "You poor puppy!" She said. "He would have liked you better if you were human and would die easily? How cruel! How could the prince of vampires be so cruel?" She asked.

I cried some more. "He…H-he asked me to m-marry him before I t-told him too." I whimpered. "He probably is g-g-going to marry the v-v-vampire his d-d-dad wanted him to. He also said that he could turn me into a v-vampire if I wanted." I wailed.

Everyone but Rafe at that point were hugging me and saying things like 'you poor pup!' 'He's a cruel bastard that needs to be burned at a stake!' 'We love you! Your not unloved!'

Rafe sighed. "And you still love him?" He asked me. I nodded weakly and he just turned to face the window and look out it. "Our instincts embody our feelings." He said as he turned to face me. "Lycans are true to there instincts. They have it off harder then vampires." He said.

"I don't blame you for feeling this way, Crona." Keith admitted. "But remember this. You can always come to the pack for anything. The pack will always have your back, no matter what." He promised. "And Vampires, they just cant accept anything. If they discovered that Vampires and Lycans might be related in a way, they would go berserk. Though we aren't related to vampires, thank goodness." Keith said

Keith got up and walked to the door. "But, rest assured, Kid will get his punishment when we attack. I already have enough information on them to do a attack." He grinned.

I froze. Had I unwittingly told Keith everything I knew?

Keith saw my look and laughed. "I didn't get it from you, Crona, rest assured. We happen to have a little rat in the vampires," He said and smiled. "Actually, she's more of a swan, then a rat with her beauty." He admitted.

I was confused. So Keith had a spy in the Vampires house? He never mentioned it before. Was he worried I would tell Kid?

Keith turned to Conan. "How many Lycans can you get armor for with the metal you have now?" He asked.

Conan thought a moment, did I mention he's a natural blacksmith? "With the metal I have, probably enough for ten Lycans. But the armor wont be that strong. I have to make it light enough so it wont hinder our speed, strength, and agility but it has to be able to withstand silver thrown at us so it probably wont be able to take many direct punches in the same spot if happens. But should protect us from silver attacks." He said.

That was why he was getting so many pieces of metal.

Sylvia smirked as she wrapped an arm around Conan's neck. "And I'll be there to help him if anything goes wrong." She said.

Keith nodded. "We attack as soon as the other packs I contacted get here." He said. "This war will only end when one side is dead." He announced.

I paled a bit. I didn't want to have to fight Kid. But something told me, I might end up fighting him. If that happened, I don't think I could hurt him,

I still cared for him.

**Just for some pointers. They call Crona a 'Pup' and 'Puppy' because he is the youngest Lycan in the pack, thus making him a child in there eyes. And I never read much on about wolf packs, but I'm planing on so Cronas pack can seem more like an actual wolf pack at times.**

**I know this chapter may seem short, I dont know why, but it feels hard to get long chapters on this fanfiction.**

**Anyways i hope you enjoyed tihs chapter. Please review, pwease.**


	17. Chapter 14 Kid

**Welcome back! I spent a lot of time on this chapter, so please appreciate it.**

**P.S. thanks to a reviewer, I found out that a Lycan and werewolf are not the same thing much to when I first researched werewolves for this fanfic months ago told me. I very much appreciate that so, I'm changing it a bit (only have to change one thing in chapter one) the Lycans are really werewolves but call themselves Lycans because everyone calls them that.**

**Damn it feels as though not enough KidXCrona or MakaXCrona fics are being posted. BTW I asked Yuki that, when he's finished one of his fanfics of DeviantArt if he can post this fanfic on it to, so this is going to be on DA also**

**Chapter 14**

**Kid**

It had been two weeks since the announcing that the vampires had a spy in there midst. Each passing minute, I expected someone to shout out that I was the spy, that I had been spending my days with a Lycan. It disgusted even myself that I had fallen victim to a Lycans tricks.

It was hard to believe I had fallen prey to Cronas manipulation. But was it really a manipulation? He seemed so honest whenever we talked, shy, innocent, he didn't seem like one that would manipulate me. He seemed earnest and nervous and

NO! Kid snap out of it! I am not having second thoughts of my choice to hate Crona! I mean I do hate him!

Because of him, the Lycans now had all the information they needed to mount an attack! Crona was in the Lycan Prince's pack, he was not to be trusted! Not at all! You could never trust a Lycan! They would stab you in the back the moment they could, they were greedy bastards!

After I had returned home, I decided to go through with the marriage with Liz, I hadn't let anyone know I knew of Fathers plan and would act surprised when he decided to tell me but I would marry Liz without complain. She would help me forget about my mistake in loving Crona.

I needed to stop thinking of him! Every time I didn't focus he would pop into my mind, every time I thought of something my mind would make some sort of connection to Crona! I couldn't go a day without Crona invading my mind, this was why I needed to marry Liz, or at least anyone! Anyone who could help me stop thinking of that wretched Lycan!

I continued walking past several other vampires deep in thought. Asura had been leaving every night to try and find the spy. Everyone was on edge for who the spy could be, and I was still certain Asura would attack me claiming I was the spy. I would be a disgrace, my story wouldn't matter because I would have claimed to have openly told all vampire secrets to someone I believed to be a human with no intention of killing him!

Crona was an evil mastermind. I couldn't do anything but wait for the others to find out. And I had a very bad feeling that they would find out soon. I caught the way Asura glanced at me every time he walked by, he knew I was the culprit, but he was milking it for all it was worth, taking his time and making me even more paranoid with the fact that any second, any minute, any day he would tell everyone.

Worst part was, everyone was eager to find the culprit and kill him, or in my case, me. Blackstar kept boasting that he would kill whoever the spy was in a second. Others wanted the spy to be chained to a stake and left out for the sunlight, a very slow and tremendously painful death.

Tsubaki seemed just as jumpy as I was, which confused me greatly. Did she feel as though she had done something that might have unintentionally betrayed the vampires? Impossible, Tsubaki would never turn traitor, it was against her nature.

I decided to see what was wrong with her and caught her alone in a room.

"Tsubaki, you seem to be very jumpy lately, anything on your mind?" I asked casually.

Tsubaki glanced around. "Nothing of importance, Kid." She said smiling, though I could see through her smile and see her panic stricken face. Something was definitely wrong and I intended to find out what it was.

I took a seat and raised an eyebrow at her. "Tsubaki, I can see it in how you act, I can see through that mask of yours, something is wrong, now tell me what it is. What happened?" I demanded, letting authority seep into my voice.

No one could refuse me when I used that tone. Though it was a tone I would never use on Crona because it might scare him away. DAMN! Quit thinking of him! Focus on Tsubaki! Yes! Tsubaki!

Tsubaki was about to burst into tears when I regained my focus on her and she dropped to her knees sobbing and placed her hands to her face. I felt my heart tighten up into pity, she looked so fragile at that moment.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I accidentally slipped up and told a Lycan some information!" She cried. "I didn't mean to do it! It was an accident, oh please Kid, don't report me to Asura." She begged.

I was surprised; she had accidentally told a Lycan some information? Impossible! There was no way she could have done that! What could have made her slip up and tell the Lycans anything?

I knelt down in front of her. "Tsubaki." I said gently. "Tell me, what did you tell them?" I asked her in a gentle tone trying to soothe her and calm her down.

Tsubaki just kept crying. "I…I told them how vampires can't l-last that *Sob* Long without blood and food and that the Lycans greatest advantage against them was that they could attack during the day! I probably gave them an idea to actually attack us in the daytime!" Tsubaki cried.

I hugged her and whispered soothing words into her eyes. "Calm down Tsubaki, calm down." I started chuckling a bit. "The Lycans have known that stuff for years. You told them nothing they didn't already know." I assured her.

Tsubaki glanced at he with teary eyes, her eyes asking if what I said was true. I smiled gently and nodded my head and she hugged me.

"You…you wont tell anyone, will you, Kid?" She asked nervously.

I shook my head. "there isn't much to tell, but I'll keep silent." I promised. Sure she wouldn't get in any trouble for telling a Lycan what it already knew but I would keep silent about it anyways.

Tsubaki looked down. "Your probably going to find this awkward but…I befriended a Lycan." She said quietly and hesitantly. "He's not all that bad, really! He's confident but all he wants is to make sure his pack is safe, he places his packs safety over the conflict between the vampires and Lycans." She said.

"He taught me a bit about Lycans as well, he said they aren't the battle thirsty monsters we make them out to be. They are only fighting us because it's been going on for so long it's imprinted into there mind just as our hate for them is imprinted into our minds." Tsubaki said. "He says he hopes one day, peace and equality can come between lycans and vampires. He has very amazing goals Kid." I didn't even notice the dreamy sigh she let out.

I just nodded, my thoughts drifting to Crona. Crona was nice, shy, always scared of making someone angry with him or displeasing someone, he put others feelings and thoughts before his own. He was selfless and caring, not to mention a nervous wreck. My thoughts went to when Crona revealed to be a Lycan and before that. He had always had a bit of a guilty gleam in his eyes before then.

Now I realized why he had that gleam in his eyes. He felt guilty about not telling me he was a Lycan. But I also knew why he kept it from me, I would have attacked him for being a Lycan. But, it wasn't his fault he was a Lycan, he didn't have a choice and I acted like it was all his fault, that he was some kind of monster just because of he was a Lycan. I forgot about the nice, selfless, shy, nervous boy I had grown fond of the instant I learned of what he was.

But he didn't care at all that I was a vampire and could have bitten him at any moment without him realizing it, he always dropped his guard around me, I had millions of chances to attack and he held so much trust that I wouldn't attack him, that I would keep him safe. But he was scared that I would grow violent if I found out he was a lycan, and I did.

Tsubaki continued. "He's also very funny, Kid. You'd like him if you met him. His pack from what he said is also very nice. He said they weren't really violent and battle thirsty like other Lycans were." She said, "He's a good friend., he wanted to introduce me to the pack, if were both alive when there is peace between our two races, and he said when, not if. He is certain there will be peace."

So was Crona, I had heard him mention a lot whenever I told him about the vampires point of view on the war between vampires and lycans, he wanted peace between the two species as well. A sudden thought struck my mind, he was the best thing that had ever happened to me and I shoved him out of my life with brutal force. I had ruined my own life by taking Crona out of my own life, by treating Crona like I did after he revealed himself as a lycan.

If he had told the other lycans everything I had told him, he had every right to do it after how I treated him. I deserved whatever punishment Father and the other vampires gave me for giving a lycan- no for giving Crona that information. But one thing I was more certain of then anything else. I didn't hate Crona.

I still loved him.

I broke out of my trail of thoughts as Tsubaki finished telling me of the lycans. "He's a part of the Lycan Prince's pack." She said smiling and I stiffened, that was the pack Crona was in.

I smiled at her and Tsubaki had a stern look in her eyes surprising me.

"You wont tell anyone about my friendship with the lycan will you?" She asked more fearful then ever.

I shook my head. "Of course not! I could never tell about that!" I said.

Tsubaki smiled. "Well, you should get going." She said and I nodded and turned around to walk out of the door.

Where I walked right into Asura.

I stumbled back a little bit and glared up at Asura.

"What do you want?" I demanded glaring at him. A little spark of fear that he had been listening in on my conversation with Tsubaki crept up my spine.

Asura shrugged. "Nothing, just walking by." He said casually as he began walking past me. He glanced back at me also. "You might want to make sure your pink haired boyfriend is alright, he might get stuck in the crossfire." Asura sneered.

I stared at him, my mouth agape in shock. How did he know of Crona? Oh god, did he know Crona was a Lycan?

Asura must have noticed my shocked and confused expression.

"Oh come on, I saw you guys making out in the forest. I'd hope he's your boyfriend and your not just slutting around having hot make out sessions with random people." Asura said rolling his eyes. "Besides, he's probably the reason you stayed in your old house all the time, what the mater? You guys fight?" He taunted.

I turned around, I didn't want Asura mentioning that, it was like putting salt on a wound. "Yeah, something like that." I growled as I turned around and stalked away.

I didn't look back, nor did I see Asura walking into the room Tsubaki was in.

A half an hour later, Asura called a meeting in the main room.

The vampires piled in and I stood towards the front as he stood tall and proud next to my Father.

"Attention everyone! Asura has big news!" father said clapping his hands together. Everyone quieted down and stared expectantly at Asura.

Asura cleared his throat and smirked. "We have found the spy." He said and I felt dread filling me, he was going to say it was me in front of everyone. "And I am proud to say that it was quite fun hunting her down,"

Wait…_her_?

"Bring her up here, boys." Asura said and Spirit and Stein walked up dragging Tsubaki who was bound in shackles. I felt my blood run cold. Asura _had _been listening in on the conversation! He was assuming Tsubaki as the spy!

All around people were shouting out suggestions for punishments, talking amongst themselves at the shock that it was Tsubaki. Asura cleared his throat again to get there attention.

"We wont kill her, we will just keep her as a prisoner and let her own depression at her betrayal and treachery be her death." Asura said as people stared at him in shock. I let out a sigh of relief, she wouldn't be killed.

The meeting disclosed and I had one thought in mind.

I had to find help. Tsubaki was innocent and I knew that. At this point, I couldn't walk up and claim I was the traitor, no one would believe me! Father would just say I'm trying to defend Tsubaki and claim she's innocent even though she was innocent. I needed someone to vouch for me on that I'm the spy. Actually…

I needed a whole pack.

I spent the rest of the last hour of the sun getting blood in my system, getting ready for my trip and what not.

Right before I left, I wandered down to where they were keeping Tsubaki.

It was an old lab that they were using as a cell. I could see Tsubaki through the meal slot in the door.

"Tsubaki!" I called out.

Tsubaki let out a startled gasp. "K-Kid? I thought you wouldn't tell anyone!" She said.

I felt guilt in my chest. "I didn't tell anyone! I think Asura was listening in on our conversation." I said and pressed my hand against the door. "Don't worry! I'm going to prove your innocent!" I said.

"Kid, what if I really am the spy?" Tsubaki asked and I shook my head though she couldn't see that.

"Impossible, what you gave them was something they already knew, someone else is the spy, and that is not you. And I think I know where I can go to find who it is." I said.

Tsubaki let out a gasp. "you cant mean your going to-!"

I cut her off and smiled. "you said so yourself that a member in the pack was really nice and the pack was not violent, so my chances of living are good I think." I said. Though I didn't add the fact that they may want to kill me for what I did to Crona. I had put that thought into consideration and they were more likely to attack me then welcome me.

"But Kid!" Tsubaki said.

I smiled. "Your innocent and I'm going to prove that." I said to her as I began walking away from the door.

As the sun went down, I was the first to leave the house. I remembered the house that I had walked Crona to that one night. With any luck a pack member was there, I had a feeling the pack might have moved after they found out I knew where they were but I was going to hold on to the idea I could find some clues from there.

I gingerly stepped over a fallen branch as I began walking, It was a long walk, probably a few hours but as I walked I kept my mind filled with thoughts. What was I going to say to them if they let me talk? I didn't have anything planned out, I was just going to go marching into there home without a plan hoping they would listen. I was going to get killed!

…At least I might get the chance to apologize to Crona.

As I was walking I heard a loud wolfs howl, then another, and then another. What got me most was, they were getting closer and closer.

Suddenly something pounced on me from behind. "We have a vampire lurking around here!" the female voice yelled.

I looked up to see a female lycan pinning me to the ground. She had had bright blonde hair and a focused gaze on me.

A male who looked to be in his early twenties walked up, he had fiery red hair and dark blue eyes.

"Rafe, what do we do with him?" She asked. Rafe must be the beta of the pack, I thought.

Before Rafe could say anything I started talking. "I need to speak with Keith! It's an emergency! No! I need to speak with the entire pack! Please you got to let me!" I said loudly and quickly.

Rafe and the female exchanged looks. "Rafe…" She said slowly.

"Accalia, pick him up, make sure he doesn't escape. We'll let him have an audience with the pack." Rafe said after thinking.

All I could think was that, Rafe was a god, a good wolf, man, whatever, he was a saint for not killing me like any other Lycan would. But…would any other lycan kill me? Would the majority be like Rafe and not kill immediately? Maybe lycans weren't how us vampires thought they were.

Accalia yanked me up and put my arms behind my back keeping a tight grip on them. It felt like a metal brace was trying to break my arms with how tight she had her hold on me. Rafe began walking and Accalia followed, dragging and pushing me along.

We reached the large house which Crona had told me he had lived at. Several heads turned towards us as Rafe and Accalia brought me into there base. A teen with black hair and bluish green eyes walked up.

"Rafe! You brought a prisoner? Perfect!" he exclaimed and I guessed he was the Alpha of the pack, Keith the lycan prince.

Rafe shook his head. "He's not a prisoner, Keith. He came begging for an audience with the pack, claims to have something important to tell us." Rafe said.

Keith blinked in surprise. I gazed at him but felt my heart give a painful depressed throb when I saw Crona staring at me from the corner of my eye, but what made me depressed was the fact he was clinging to a white haired, very pale, colorless lycan. Had he gotten over me so quickly?

"Speak why you're here, Vampire." Keith demanded.

I focused on him again. "I am Prince Death the Kid, prince of the Vampires." I announced. "You have a vampire spying amongst the vampires, and I know it's me. My friend, they believe it's her and I don't want her to suffer for a crime she did not commit." I began and started to relax my muscles a bit. "I came here to ask, plead and beg if I must, for you to vouch for me and tell them that Tsubaki isn't the spy."

Maybe if they know who the vampire is, they'd be more willing to help, I thought.

Keith looked positively mortified. "They….they have Tsubaki?" He asked slowly. I nodded my head and he clenched his fist and jaw. I could see his teeth extending a bit becoming more wolf like. "Tsubaki isn't the spy!" he said. "And neither are you!"

That one surprised me, I wasn't the spy? Then… who was?

Keith froze. "Crona! Take Kid and hide, quick!" He whispered. Both Crona and I were shocked and Keith shoved me towards him.

Crona glanced away as he grabbed the sleeve of my shirt and began pulling me into the house. He ran to a door and opened it revealing a long staircase going down. He began running down it and once they were out of the site of the door and probably unable to be detected by smell for vampires he let go and began edging away from me. He then opened a small slot revealing several mirrors and gestured for me to come closer.

I shuffled to him, feeling embarrassment and nervousness creep into me.

"You can see your s-spy through this…" He mumbled and I looked down the slot, surprised I could see what was going on up there so easily and clearly. But let out a loud gasp as Asura walked in.

"Asura's the spy….." I said.

Crona nodded. From what I could see, Asura walked into the house shaking Keiths hands. They talked but I couldn't hear what they said before they moved out of the view of the slot. I swore under my breath, how could my brain not suggest Asura as the traitor? Not even a little?

I glanced to talk to Crona but found that he had shuffled all the way into the far corner, far from me. I didn't blame him, he probably hated me.

My expression softened to a look of sorrow as I slowly made my way to him, as to not scare him before I crouched next to him.

"Crona…" I began. "Look….I'm…I'm sorry for how I reacted that day…." I said quietly and he glanced at me. "I overreacted. Just because you are a lycan doesn't change how you act, or who you are. And it shouldn't change how I feel about you. I let the hatred for lycans that had been pounded into my mind over the many years take over when you told me. I'm really sorry, I hope you can forgive me…." I said.

Crona just stared at me for a little bit then hid his face in his arms. "How d-d-do I know y-y-your not just t-trying to trick me?" He asked me.

I responded by wrapping my arms around him and pulling him against me as I buried my face in his hair. I didn't realize how much I missed having him in my arms like this till now. Crona went as stiff as a board at this gesture and just let me hug him. He didn't push me away or pull closer, which I assumed was an okay thing.

"I know it'll take a long time for you to probably trust me again. But I'll try and prove to you that I'm being honest." I said quietly. "I still love you, even if you are a lycan. Species shouldn't mater." I said.

Crona started to relax and rested his head on my chest. I could hear his heart beating rapidly in his chest. I pulled away a bit and put a finger on his chin and lifted his head to face me.

"I love you," I said before pressing my lips against his in a kiss.

I slowly moved my lips against his, cherishing the feeling and taste as if it were the last kiss I would ever get from him, which was a huge possibility. Before long Crona started kissing me back. We broke apart for Cronas need of air and he rested his head on my chest.

"I love you too, Kid." He murmured.

We both sat up as a laugh broke through the quiet air. "I hope you two don't plan on getting it on in the basement." Keith smirked as Crona and I jumped apart. "Don't need residue of your activities on the floor you know."

I glared at him as I reached down to hold Cronas hand and Keiths smirk grew into a soft smile. "About time you guys got back together. You know how depressed you made Crona after your little jackass act?" He asked.

I felt a way of regret wash over me. "I'm sorry…" I said.

Keith shook his head. "anyways, onto more pressing topics." He said and motioned for us to come up the stairs with him. "We'll give you until the next full moon to prove to your fellow vampires that Asura is the traitor and get Tsubaki out of prison. When the full moon comes, the other Lycans will be here to attack. If you can get them to know the real traitor then we'll have no choice but to stop our attack." Keith explained.

"That's in…..three nights." Crona mumbled.

I nodded my head. "I'll do my best. I promise you that before the full moon comes, they will see Asura in a new light." I promised.

Keith nodded. "Make sure Tsubaki gets out alright. Got it?" He demanded.

I nodded and realized something. "You're the lycan Tsubaki befriended, aren't you?" I asked slowly.

Keith turned bright red. "J-Just go home already! Make sure they know about Asura in three days!" He yelled as he pretty much kicked me out of the house.

"Bye Crona!" I said smiling. "I'll make sure that once this fiasco is over, we can be together again." I promised him.

Crona turned bright red but smiled nonetheless.

That smile….I loved that smile of his.

**Well, hope you liked this chapter. I spent four days working on this. I hope you liked, it was ten, almost eleven pages long, by the way.**

**Please review. **

**Also, I'm going to need more vampire and lycan characters for if there is a battle or not between the vampires and lycans (Still deciding on whether or not I was Kid to succeed in telling everyone about Asuras betrayal or not. So if any of you guys got an OC or 2 that you want to be in the battle then tell me **


	18. Chapter 15 Crona

**Chapter 15**

**Crona**

It had been 2 days so far, Kid had come in every night to give a progress report on how well he was coming along in getting the rest of the vampires to see Asura was the traitor. Keith had been on edge, waiting for Kid to bring news that Tsubaki had been freed but alas…

Kid always came with negatives. He didn't have enough evidence to prove Asura was the traitor. He only had the lie that he was told by a dying lycan. Of course _he _couldn't risk telling the vampires he was in the middle of the lycan princes pack and learned it, he would lose any credibility he had and Asura would lose any suspicions held over him.

Tonight would be the last chance Kid would get to prove that Tsubaki was innocent. Keith was trying to prolong the fight to next full moon but the Lycan Kings kept ignoring him, wanting to attack tomorrow night, night of the full moon where all the lycans will transform.

I honestly hoped Kid succeeded. I heard Keith and Rafe talking about that if Kid managed to get the Vampires to see Asura was a traitor, then it could possible open a door to bringing peace between the two species. I really wanted that, I was tired of the constant fighting, always having to look over my shoulder at night.

Speaking of Rafe….

The red haired lycan walked up calmly, the expression he wore told me that he was going to give me some orders.

"Crona, I need you to go on patrol around the perimeter and go check on Medusa and Ragnarok and tell them they need to check in tomorrow right away in the morning." He said. I was right, it was an order.

As I walked out of the house I stretched a bit, shielding my eyes from the sunlight before I broke into a run towards the edge of our border.

I was deep in thought. The only reason Keith agreed to letting Kid live and agreed to help him out like this to avoid a battle was because the vampires thought Tsubaki was the culprit. If Tsubaki was fine, Keith would probably just had Kid live because of me.

A small grin formed. Kid thought that Tsubaki and Keith were romantically involved. He was way wrong. The two were just good friends. I mean Keith saw her as a sister, she saw him as a brother. I really didn't understand why he thought that they loved each other the way Kid and I loved each other.

Love….

Yeah, I loved Kid. So far only my pack knew about Kid and I. I know Medusa and Ragnarok would kill me if they found out which is why I kind of wanted to keep any other lycan from knowing. It was a good think my pack was good at keeping secrets, Keith was a god when it came to keeping a secret really, as ironic as that may sound.

I smiled as I began to walk the perimeter. It was still daylight out so I didn't have to worry about vampires, though I wouldn't have minded running into a golden eyed, black haired vampire during the walk. Of course I knew it wouldn't be safe in the daylight, it would be suicide if he did it.

But I smiled nonetheless. The thought of him always brought a smile to my lips.

I stopped at my old home, Medusa and Ragnaroks home now and hesitantly went to the door knocking on it.

The door swung open to reveal Ragnarok.

He stared at me before smirking, "Hey Medusa, it's Crona! He came running back to us!" He laughed as he dragged me into the house.

Medusa walked down the stairs and smirked, "So he did," She said.

I quickly shook my head, "It's not that, I'm just supposed to tell you guys that the attack will be commencing soon and that we need you to go to Keiths pack by tomorrow morning," I said nervously, I knew they weren't exactly happy they were receiving these orders from me, but I was just a messenger, I wasn't the one who made the orders I just had to make sure they got the orders.

They both knew they couldn't disagree, Keith was the pack prince, the next king of the lycans, so disobedience was a big 'no, no' for lycans.

"Fine," Ragnarok said as he began pushing me out of the door, "We'll be there,"

I knew they didn't want me there, it wasn't hard to tell that I wasn't exactly welcome in there home if I am not a part of there pack, though they wanted me in there pack, I knew that much, it had something to do with the fact that Keith turned me into a lycan. It was probably because it was rare for Keith to turn someone, it was quite possible that the amount he had turned he could count on just one hand.

I continued walking and hesitantly began walking towards Kids house, hoping that maybe he would be there.

As I reached it, I opened the door calling his name quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

I closed the door behind me and took in the scents of the room. Kid hadn't been here for a while, but I shouldn't be surprised. He was spending as much time as he could, when he wasn't giving news to Keith, at the vampires main house trying to get them to see Asura was the spy not them.

I walked up to his room, lying in his bed taking in his comforting scents. Because of the possibility of my kind the Lycans and Kids kind, the Vampires having a huge battle in a couple of days, I was scared we would never see each other again because one of us would be dead.

In honesty, I would rather die, than have my kind rip Kid to shreds. I know he is an amazing fighter, there is no doubt about that, but when a lycan transforms, there physical strength, speed, and agility outshines that of a vampire. It would be a very difficult fight for him to win.

Wanting to get my thoughts off of these possibilities of Kid dying, I focused on his warm scent, thinking if things had been different, if I hadn't been bitten, I would have stayed with in my home that night. Would I still have met Kid? Would I have fallen in love with him still and allow him to turn me into a vampire?

Or, would I, like the rest of the humans, fear and hate him?

I'm a Lycan and I'm supposed to hate Kid, want to kill him, but I don't, so maybe if I were a human and not a lycan, I would still love him.

I wasn't sure I would still love him if I never turned into a lycan. But one thing was for sure that I knew without a doubt. I loved Kid.

I stayed there on his bed curled up in a ball, thinking of what it would be like if I was human, remembering what little of my human past I could. Faces were mostly blurred from the people I had known, but one pair I focused most on trying to remember. I figured they were probably my parents.

Concentrating hard to try and remember, the faces slowly became clearer and clearer until I let out a gasp of shock.

I knew these people, I mean, my lycan self did.

It was the man and woman from the hunters stall at the market! The ones that offered to keep the raccoon skinned hat on hold for me.

I quickly dug through my pocket, I had earned some more gold pieces since I had last seen them, but I had kept forgetting to go back there.

If…If they were my parents…maybe I could go see them…see if they remember me and if they…hate what I was.

I ran out of Kids room and fled down the stairs, almost breaking the door off as I flew out of it. I had to get to the market quick before it closed.

I dropped to all fours, running this way seemed faster in my opinion, and continued making my way through the forest.

A few times, I wanted to stop because I caught a stale hint of Kids scent, but I had to keep going. I had to find out if they were my parents or not!

It didn't take long for me to get to the market, I had quickly turned to running on two legs as I neared it, and raced through the stands trying to find the hunters stands where they would be at.

I passed one that last time I was there had two wolves hanging from it. The wolves were gone showing someone bought it. But I couldn't find the stand I was looking for.

I scanned the area, even trying to remember there scent.

"Hey, I remember you," A voice said.

I whirled around and let out a sigh of relief as I spotted the man, possible my biological father, standing there holding some bags of fruit.

"D- Q-Quick!" I yelped, "I need to talk to you and your wife in private, it's really important," I said, I had just now realized how exhausted I was from the patrolling, going to Medusas, Kids house, and running here made me.

The man looked surprised but nodded, "Alright, just follow me." He said, leading me to his stall. "If it's about the Coon-skin hat, we still got it on hold for you," He said grinning at me.

I shook my head, "More important then that." I said.

He led me through the town and into a small wooden house, his wife was sitting in a chair, repairing a rip in a shirt. She smiled when she saw me. "Ah, if it isn't you, I was wondering when you'd come back for that hat." She said.

"He apparently has something else to talk to us about, Meg," the man stated.

Meg looked at her husband and he smiled at me, "Where are my manners, I never introduced us last time. I'm Steve Makenshi, this is my wife Meg Makenshi," He said.

I looked at them straight in the eye, no turning back now. "What happened, to your son?" I demanded. "What did he look like? What was he like?"

Both Steve and Meg looked surprised, glancing at each other in confusion but there eyes softened.

Steve was the one to speak. "Well, one night when he was about your age, he just vanished. It was a full moon, so we figured he got dragged out of his room and killed by a Lycan or Vampire." Steve admitted.

"He looked a lot like you, same eye color and hair color. He was a shy young boy, always nervous and unsure of himself, but he was the sweetest thing you could imagine." Meg said with a wistful look on her face.

I took a deep breath. "How many years ago did he vanish?" I asked.

"Well, it was about….fifteen years I do believe." Meg said.

fifteen years, that was how long ago it had been since Keith had bitten me Ragnar had told me once. I was turned into a Lycan fifteen years ago, there son vanished Fifteen years ago, their faces was the ones I see the most in my little human memory. I had no doubt now.

"Steve…Meg….I have to tell you something, I don't know if your going to believe me or not but." I took another deep breath, "first…I'm a lycan, I have been for fifteen years…I've seen your faces so many times in what memory I h-have left of my human life…I think I'm your son…I'm Crona." I said hesitantly.

I expected them to scream at me, yell at me for stealing there sons identity but they stare…oh god…the staring was worse then screaming.

"He…He does look like our son, Steve." Meg whispered, I could hear it perfectly clear thought.

Steve whispered back. "He has our boys name…we never mentioned his name at all!"

"Oh god…" Meg said, tears falling out of her eyes as she brought me into a hug, "Oh god, you were turned into a lycan, all these years I feared you were dead, you were just among the lycans." She said.

"I remember you…" I mumbled hugging her back as the memories of them started becoming clearer again. Not all of them, but a few of them.

"Mother…Father…" I began, the words felt foreign on my tongue.

Mom just dragged me to a chair and forced me to sit. "sit Crona!" She said and quickly put a plate of food in front of me. "You've been in the wild, you must be starving, I cant let my little angel starve can I?" She said.

She seemed to be compelled to treat me like I was a human being stuck in the wilderness, not a lycan.

As she went into the kitchen to get what smelled like pie, Dad bent down and hugged me.

"She missed you a lot Crona, she thought you were dead. I know your more mature and survival equipped then she wants to think, but please, let her have some of the joy of parenting again. Your still her baby, even if you're a lycan now, your still our little boy and we still love you," He explained.

He stood up erect and walked into another room, "Close your eyes Crona," He said as he went in.

I did as told, shutting my eyes shut and heard him walking behind me, suddenly, something sot and warm was placed on my head.

"you can open them now," He said.

I opened them, and couldn't help a grin, I was wearing a raccoon skin hat!

"Its yours." Dad said as Mom came in with the pie.

Mom was trembling with excitement. "When you finish your pie, I'll show you your room, it's just as when you were last in it! Then we can take you on a tour of town to jog your memory, then I'll read you a bedtime story tonight like I always do," she was rambling on a list of things they would do.

Tonight…

TONIGHT!

Tomorrow night was the attack if Kid couldn't succeed….Kidd…I got to tell them.

"Mom...Dad…I can't stay." I said remorsefully.

Mom looked hurt and confused. "Why not?" She asked.

I looked down. "The Lycans and Vampires…Were going into a huge battle tomorrow…unless Kid… He's prince of the vampires and an ally of the Lycans, can convince the rest of the vampires that Tsubaki another vampire, isn't the traitor but Asura a high ranking vampire is," I began. "Then the lycans will have to stop the attack because there spy was captured. I'm part of the lycans, I have to be there…To help my pack," To help Kid.

Mom looked stricken with horror, "No! you can't go into battle! You could die!" She said.

"Meg. Tomorrow is the full moon, Crona will be in his lycan form, the vampires wont stand a chance." Dad said.

I blushed heavily. "Oh, and there's one more t-thing." I said slowly.

They looked at me awaiting for the news.

"I'm…I'm gay….and in a relationship w-w-with Kid, the Vampire Prince." It felt so awkward telling them this. I thought it was awkward letting my pack know, least of all Keith the worlds biggest pervert. But telling my parents was just very awkward.

Mom just stared at me and Dad cleared his throat.

"Well…erm…I hope your happy with him." He said, it was probably awkward for him as well.

"Crona! If he does ANYTHING to hurt you, let me know and I'll give him a talking to! No one breaks my sons heart!" Mom said protectively hugging me. She was a little late on him breaking my heart; Kid had already broken it, than mended it together.

Dad wanted to change the subject it seemed, "So, what's your…er…pack like?" He asked.

I smiled at him. "W-Well, our pack alpha, or leader is Keith, prince of the Lycans, he's a nice and friendly guy, it's his plan that will hopefully prevent the battle. Then there is Rafe, the beta, lieutenant, he's really smart, our medic is Conan, and the other suburbanites are me, Ragnar and alcoholic, Sylvia, a sarcastic…female d-dog," I was really quick to not use 'Bitch' for Sylvia because my mom was there, also to avoid mentioning how Keith was a sex addict. "Then there is Accalia who is like the mother of the pack." I said.

I paused and started talking about Medusa and Ragnarok. "Before I joined the pack, I was with Medusa, another lycan and her friend Ragnarok in there own small p-pack," I explained. "They lead me to believe until recently that Ragnarok or Medusa turned me into a lycan, making me be by nature, a member of there pack,"

"They seem….nice." Mom said, clearly unsure as to whether or not to call the lycans nice or not. "But, when this battle is over, can't you just stay here with us where you belong?" She begged.

I hung my head low. "M-mom….I can't…they will kill me because I'm a lycan," the 'they' was the humans. "I'm supposed to be dead, if I show up looking as young as they last saw me, they'll know I'm a lycan or vampire, for your own safety I can't," I mumbled.

"Maybe when there is peace among the three races, my suburbanite can return home, but, not a moment to early." All three of us snapped our attention to Keith whom was leaning against the doorway staring at us. He had an odd serious, cold glint in his eyes that I had never seen there before. But it vanished just as quickly as I saw it and a grin formed. "But, hey, you never know, lycans might end up eradicating all the vampires wanting us dead and he can return to his mommy and daddy then."

Dad rose up and stood between Keith and I. "I don't know who you are, but state your business." He demanded.

Keith strode up to him casually, "Relax grandpa, I should be asking Crona here to state his business as to coming here when he was ordered to just patrol and get Medusa and Ragnarok. If I'm correct, then you would be disobeying my orders by being here," He said looking at me.

I shrunk back in embarrassment. "Sorry, Keith," I mumbled.

Keith began walking towards me, "You disobeyed orders, you know what that means," He said, I honestly didn't know what it meant.

Now my mom stood between us along with my dad. "I wont let you harm my son!" She said.

Keith grinned and easily and gracefully maneuvered past her as he took long strides too me and wrapped an arm around my neck as he brought my head up close to him, messing up my hair. "It means, you get to be on dish duty tonight!" He grinned.

Dish duty, so my punishment was washing the dishes after tonight's meals? Didn't seem that much of a punishment. But it was Keith, he had a habit of making people think the worse before it ending up being some light hearted thing like this.

My parents looked just as surprised as Keith pulled me up to stand. "Anyways, change of plans, as you can see, it's already become dark out, Kid came to the camp as fast as he could after the sun set, just in time, dad and uncle arrived and so has the rest of the lycans, Tonight is a is a the dawning of a Blood Moon which means that theres going to be a full moon for three full days until the third day which is the Blood Moon." He said.

I stared at him waiting for him to continue. His voice dropped to a cold, scary, serious note as he lowered it as well.

"The attacks been changed to tonight, and Kid failed to convince the other vampires that Asuras the spy."

**I have Steve and Megs last name Makenshi since Medusas last name is Gorgon, yet a lot of people use Makenshi as Cronas last name (IDK honestly where it came from, might from the manga,) but I'm using it as these guys last name.**


	19. Chapter Sixteen Kidd

**The Lycan and the Vampire is back, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry it's been so freaking long since it was updated.**

**I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Chapter 16**

**Kidd**

It felt like an iron weight had fallen on top of me, I had failed. I wasn't able to convince the others that Tsubaki was innocent, that Asura was the spy.

"No, the werewolves chose to attack early, it's not my fault, I didn't have enough time," I tried to assure myself, but it was empty. Even if I had that extra day I knew deep down that I wouldn't have been able to convince them.

Asura was to popular, he was fathers best friend, the others respected him, there was no way that I would have been able to convince the others. I might have been able to break Tsubaki out, but I wouldn't be able to convince the others of Asuras guilt.

I was going to have no choice but to fight the other werewolves tonight.

My heart dropped, I had no way of telling which beast was Crona, I might end up fighting Crona and harming him without even knowing it.

The thought made bile start to rise up, but I fought it back.

Making my way down the halls, I walked towards the cells, and walked to the iron door that Tsubaki was behind.

"Tsubaki," I said slowly, "I'm sorry, I haven't been able to convince them you were innocent," I apologized.

Tsubaki was silent before speaking, "There's going to be a battle tonight, isn't there? I caught bits and pieces but, tell me whats going on, Kidd," She pleaded, and I could hear the chains from behind the door.

Taking a deep breath, a turned around and leaned against the door, "The Lycans will be attacking tonight, the pack we're mutual friends with and I have been trying to stop it, but we couldn't. Keith, he told me that the attack had been pushed up to tonight because of the Blood Moon," I told her.

She took in a sharp breath, "Lycans...they have less control during the Blood Moon, don't they? Their animal instincts are stronger..." She said softly, but didn't say how the Lycans were also faster, stronger and more agile than ever before during this time. There was no need to say it.

"For three days, at least, there is going to be a major scale battle between us," I said softly, "At least after the Blood Moon is over, we will be back to the odds we are more used to," I said with a bitter laugh.

The Lycans were superior in strength, speed, durability, and agility. The only advantage the vampires had was our ability to use weapons and tools. If we didn't have weapons, we would have been destroyed by the lycans centuries ago.

Still, it might have been better that way, the war wouldn't have lasted as long as it did, the hatred would have been gone.

The vampires, we, called the Lycans monsters, the Lycans called us vampires monsters. In truth, we were both monsters, savage beasts that killed to survive.

"Kidd, they aren't bad people," Tsubaki began and trailed off, "But, you must already know that, right?" She asked.

I hesitated, then started laughing, "You might find this funny, I mean you're friends with a Lycan, so it might not seem that bad, but maybe to you it is," I started and shook my head, "I'm in love with a Lycan."

I waited for her to laugh, or say something in shock, because truthfully, befriending a lycan, and falling in love with one were two completely different lines that were crossed.

But Tsubaki did neither.

"Kidd, that's great!" she said cheerfully, "Do you think I could meet her some time?" She asked then had a bit of a teasing tone to her voice, "Or maybe 'him' in this case?"

I smiled a little, "Sure, only if you properly introduce me to your new best friend when this is all over," I said. Blackstar had been her friend, but when she had been accused of being the traitor, the vampire had shown clear disgust at her for befriending a lycan.

Blackstar wasn't cruel, but he had it deep in his mind that lycans were evil, he was a firm believer and for Tsubaki to befriend a lycan, it was probably in his mind the biggest betrayal anyone could have done to him.

I didn't blame Blackstar for how he acted, but I wished he hadn't been so mean when he found out. He practically spat on Tsubakis face. It hurts Tsubaki more than being imprisoned, having her closest and oldest friend hate her.

"Kidd, do you think we will ever find peace with the Lycans?" Tsubaki asked.

I sighed as I looked up at the ceiling, it would be an hour till sunset, and hour till the fight started.

"I don't know," I answered honestly, "I don't know. I hope so, but I don't know."

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed. Review and tell me your opinion.**


End file.
